


As muitas formas de dizer “Asahi-san”

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: Um olhar sobre a relação de Asahi e Nishinoya ao longo dos anos.





	1. Um início

**Author's Note:**

> O presente texto é um trabalho em andamento que começou a ser gestado em meados de 2019. A inspiração para esta fanfic foi a forma como Nishinoya e Asahi interagem no canon, pensando, de forma mais direta, como o líbero parece ter rompido tão facilmente algumas barreiras existentes entre eles ao chamar Asahi pelo seu primeiro nome. O que se segue, ao longo desse trabalho, são pequenos trechos da história desses dois personagens, passando por diferentes momentos. Trata-se ainda de um trabalho que busquei manter fiel ao canon, ao mesmo tempo em que adotei a liberdade para abordar algumas situações que são apenas mencionadas de forma passageira ao longo da história ou que já se tornaram parte do imaginário de muitos fãs. Nos últimos meses, tenho acompanhado mais de perto os desdobramentos do canon a partir do mangá, o qual tem apresentado algumas mudanças importantes que vem me deixando curioso, bem como, abrindo novas possibilidades para que eu possa desenvolver esse texto. Nesse sentido, embora eu não seja favorável à publicação de histórias ainda não finalizadas, dou início à publicação desse material que ainda está por concluir. À medida em que o canon for se desenvolvendo, terei melhor base para continuar com a produção do texto. Por fim, esse trabalho ainda é um importante exercício de estilo, no qual tentei explorar algumas questões referentes à construção textual, de modo que a estrutura da fanfic pode desagradar alguns. Mas os que continuarem terão minha eterna gratidão.  
Agora, sem mais delongas, ao texto!

\- Então, você acha mesmo que é por aqui?

\- Pelo que o veterano disse...

O tal veterano não fora de grande ajuda. Tinha cara de poucos amigos. Qual era mesmo nome dele? Aliás, em algum momento ele havia lhes dito como se chamava? O nome que constava no cartaz era Kagura. Ou Kawamura. Ou qualquer coisa parecida. Fosse como fosse, Nishinoya ainda se sentia um tanto confuso com a conversa de poucos minutos atrás. “Gostaríamos de entrar no time!”, Ryuu e ele disseram, fazendo reverências àquele que deveria ser o capitão da equipe, mas o rapaz mal levantou os olhos da revista que tinha pousada sobre a carteira. “Oh sim, o clube está lá”. E como se tivesse dito tudo o que era preciso saber, continuou sua leitura, sem se importar com a presença dos calouros. Talvez houvesse uma fila de novos alunos querendo entrar para o clube. Talvez o rapaz conhecesse seus históricos do ensino fundamental e não estivesse nem um pouco impressionado com o que Tanaka e ele poderiam fazer em quadra. Ou talvez os boatos fossem verdadeiros: ninguém mais colocava fé no vôlei da Karasuno. Tanto no time masculino, quanto no time feminino.

Kagura/Kawamura levantou o rosto mais uma vez como se perguntasse o que ainda estavam fazendo ali. Um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios do terceiranista, que se levantou preguiçosamente. Nishinoya e Tanaka se entreolharam. Deveriam segui-lo? “Então, vocês vêm ou não?” Sim, deveriam segui-lo. Trocaram um sorriso confiante. Finalmente o capitão iria lhes apresentar as instalações do clube e quem sabe poderiam conhecer todo o time! Quando o terceiranista parou de repente, no meio do corredor, tiveram de frear as próprias passadas para não trombar com ele. “Desçam até o térreo e sigam pelo corredor principal. Na segunda interseção, virem à esquerda e vão até o fim. As fichas de inscrição estão no ginásio. O pessoal do Segundo Ano deve estar lá, eu acho”. E então Kagura/Kawamura voltou para sua sala de aula sem se despedir. Belo exemplo para a equipe!

Os olhares dos dois calouros se entrecruzaram novamente. Sequer precisaram conversar para dizer que estavam decididos. Que aquele cuzão fosse à merda! Eles iriam encontrar o resto do time! Esperavam apenas que ainda restasse alguma vaga no clube. Desceram as escadas correndo, saltando os degraus de dois em dois. Por vezes, Tanaka assumia a frente, mas Noya logo a retomava. Já haviam se encontrado antes, em alguns campeonatos do ensino fundamental – Tanaka tentava cravar as bolas no chão, enquanto Nishinoya tentava mantê-las no ar. A Chidoriyama costumava levar a melhor. Uma pena que a maioria dos rapazes da Oujitsu estava no clube apenas por hobby. Se todos jogassem como Tanaka, as coisas seriam mais divertidas.

Quando se encontraram diante do cartaz sobre os clubes da Karasuno naquela manhã, foi como se um choque elétrico percorresse os corpos de ambos. Levaram algum tempo se encarando, rememorando a antiga rivalidade. “Eu espero que você continue fazendo mágica em quadra!”, Tanaka finalmente disse, cruzando os braços com um sorriso convencido. “E eu espero que você continue atacando com toda a força!”, Nishinoya replicou em tom de desafio. Acabaram rindo e não demorou muito para que estivessem conversando como velhos amigos – logo, já estavam se chamando de “Noya” e “Ryuu”. Combinaram de encontrar o capitão do time ao final da aula. Era dia de treino e quem sabe podiam começar imediatamente!

\- Parece que é aqui mesmo.

Quando saíram do bloco das salas de aula, a luz do sol forçou Nishinoya a cerrar os olhos. Usou a mão direita para proteger a vista e, quando finalmente se acostumou à luminosidade intensa, pôde ver o ginásio do clube masculino erguendo-se diante de si como uma grande fortaleza. O coração do líbero se acelerou e um sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios. Sua nova casa.

\- Ei... esse lugar parece incrível, não?

Acenou com a cabeça para Tanaka. Seus ouvidos captaram o som de passos vindo de dentro do ginásio. Sim, estavam treinando. Olhou mais uma vez para Ryuu antes de sair correndo.

\- Vamos!

\- Mas que diabos! Espera aí!

Nishinoya não esperou. Seu corpo todo clamava pelo som agudo dos calçados correndo pela quadra, pela sensação ardida da bola explodindo contra seus braços, pelo suor quente escorrendo por toda sua pele à medida que a partida se desenrolasse... Jogara vôlei com alguns amigos durante as férias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Ele precisava jogar com um time de verdade, precisava sentir-se parte do grupo. Queria novamente experimentar a responsabilidade de estar em quadra para manter todas as bolas em jogo – nem que, para isso, precisasse se arremessar com toda a velocidade e o menor desprendimento contra o chão. Já se imaginava vestindo a camisa nas cores da escola, sentindo-se um verdadeiro corvo dentro do uniforme negro. Nishinoya conhecia bem aquela sensação: era felicidade.

As mãos pequenas e ávidas tocaram a porta corrediça, puxando-a com força. As rodas da estrutura de ferro deslizaram sobre o trilho com facilidade, fazendo com que a brisa da tarde invadisse a quadra. E então a imagem mais impressionante de toda a sua vida se descortinou diante de seus olhos: 

Um dos rapazes havia tocado a bola para o levantador que, por sua vez, a ajeitara para um ataque. A bola subiu como em câmera lenta, ultrapassando a altura da linha da rede. Parecia até mesmo suspensa no ar! De repente, uma terceira figura veio do fundo da quadra, a toda velocidade. Nishinoya não conseguiu ver seu rosto devido ao choque entre a luz do sol que penetrava pelas janelas do ambiente e a luminosidade das lâmpadas do ginásio. Tudo o que pôde distinguir era que se tratava de um rapaz alto e forte. Quando ele saltou, caramba, como voou alto! E então sua mão tocou a bola. Não! Tocou não era a palavra certa! Sua mão praticamente esmurrou a bola (destruiu a bola, arregaçou a bola, destroçou a bola) com toda a força. O som daquela pancada ecoou ao redor e só não foi mais alto do que o estrondo da bola cravada no chão da quadra adversária. Os pés do gigante finalmente voltaram a tocar o solo. Seu peito subia e descia enquanto ele lutava para recuperar o fôlego. Ainda que não pudesse ver seu rosto, Nishinoya tinha a certeza de que ele deveria estar sorrindo orgulhoso.

\- Uau! Essa foi demais, Asahi!

Asahi... o nome do cara era Asahi. 

\- Esse cara... ele é um canhão.

Nishinoya balançou a cabeça, concordando com Tanaka. Seus olhos estavam fixos na bola que rolou até seus pés, ainda com alguma velocidade. Ele a pegou depressa e, carregando-a nos braços, correu em direção à quadra sem se importar se os outros lhe dariam uma bronca. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava conhecer o tal Asahi. Parou diante da linha que demarcava a quadra. O gigante estava de costas para ele. Tinha cabelos longos, presos em uma bandana. Em suas costas, o número 3 se estendia como o emblema de um grande guerreiro.

\- Parece que temos visitas – um dos outros rapazes, de cabelos aloirados, lançou um sorriso para os recém-chegados.

\- Sim, eu vim para entrar no time! Meu nome é Nishinoya Yuu! Jogo como líbero e vim da Chidoriyama! – se apresentou, fazendo uma reverência aos demais.

\- E eu sou Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Era atacante do time da Oujitsu até ano passado!

Nishinoya se assustou um pouco com a apresentação de Tanaka. Tinha até mesmo se esquecido de que o outro estava ali. Quando finalmente se ergueu, pôde perceber que o gigante Asahi os encarava. Ele já tinha barba! Com aqueles cabelos compridos... Ele parecia ser um cara super legal! Com certeza ele não levava desaforo para casa! Não senhor! Ninguém ia ser estúpido de se meter com ele, dentro ou fora de quadra!

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-los! Eu sou Sugawara Koushi, levantador da equipe – o rapaz de cabelos claros tinha um sorriso alegre nos lábios que acalmou Nishinoya. Ao menos alguém parecia animado em vê-los.

\- E eu sou Sawamura Daichi. Atuo na linha de fundo. Sou vice-capitão do time! – foi a vez do estudante que tinha iniciado a jogada se apresentar. Mais uma pessoa animada. As coisas estavam melhorando!

\- Bom, na verdade, você já é quase capitão. Kamura-san deve deixar o time em breve – Sugawara comentou. Então o nome do outro cara era Kamura. Bom, foda-se! Kamura podia continuar com sua revista estúpida!

E então, Nishinoya olhou o canhão direto nos olhos. Asahi era diferente dos outros. Não tinha um sorriso no rosto e seus olhos estavam um tanto arregalados. Viu o pomo-de-Adão do outro subir e descer num espasmo. Quando os lábios do gigante se entreabriram, Yuu esperou que dali viesse uma voz grossa e profunda, capaz de assustar qualquer um e impor seriedade ao time.

\- M-meu nome é Azumane Asahi! E... eu sou atacante!

Nervoso. Aquele gigante estava nervoso. Seu rosto logo ficou vermelho e ele fez uma reverência um tanto atrapalhada para cumprimentar os novatos. Aquilo era tão... estranho.  
E então Sawamura deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do maior.

\- Eu já te disse pra parar com essa gagueira! Um Ás precisa meter um pouco de medo nos adversários! Como vai conseguir assustar os outros se você fica agindo assim?

\- E-eu não quero meter medo em ninguém – Azumane replicou, curvando as costas como se carregasse fisicamente o peso daquela bronca – Já basta o que ficam dizendo pelos corredores...

\- Você é mesmo incorrigível, bodinho negativo! O que os novos membros do time irão pensar? – o levantador provocou, com um sorriso gaiato no rosto e deu um forte tapa nas costas de Azumane. 

O golpe pareceu haver algum efeito: o grandalhão se endireitou rapidamente. Com aquele movimento brusco, seu olhar cruzou com o do baixinho que trazia a bola em mãos. Nishinoya percebeu que o rubor na face do atacante demorou algum tempo até desaparecer. Eles ficaram se encarando, em silêncio, até que um pequeno sorriso encabulado surgiu entre os lábios de Asahi.

\- Seu nome é Nishinoya-san, certo? Muito... muito obrigado por trazer a bola de volta.

Azumane Asahi havia acabado de abrir um buraco no chão da quadra. Era alto e forte e tinha uma cara de mau. Ele era tudo o que Nishinoya Yuu jamais seria. E ainda assim... ele era... tão gentil!

\- Sim, meu nome é Nishinoya Yuu! Mas você pode me chamar de Noya! E o que você fez agora, nossa, foi incrível! Eu vi tudo! O jeito como você cortou a bola! Uau! Sem chance de defesa! Uma pancada! Com certeza uma dessas no braço ou no peito deve doer pra caramba!

E Yuu falou, falou e falou. Seus olhos faiscantes de admiração sequer percebiam que Asahi estava ficando cada vez mais e mais vermelho como se estivesse a ponto de explodir – a ideia de que um ataque seu pudesse causar dor a alguém claramente não agradava o maior. Quando o líbero terminou de falar, precisou até mesmo recuperar o fôlego por um instante. Sua garganta estava seca.

\- Ah... obrigado, mas... bem, eu ainda preciso melhorar muito – Asahi coçou a nuca e desviou o olhar em direção às arquibancadas vazias.

\- Eu também tenho muito o que melhorar, Azumane-san! E eu prometo que manterei todas as bolas em jogo para que você faça o máximo de pontos possíveis!

O gigante piscou os olhos por algumas vezes, virando a cabeça para encarar Nishinoya. O sorriso no rosto do líbero contrastava com a expressão de surpresa do maior. Porém, não era uma expressão de surpresa incômoda. Azumane parecia contente apesar do rubor que ainda tomava conta de sua face. Contente de uma forma singela e gentil.

\- Obrigado, Nishinoya-san. E se você irá se esforçar para manter as bolas em jogo, eu vou tentar matar todas as jogadas!

\- É assim que se fala, Ás! – Daichi deu mais um tapa em Asahi. Dessa vez no ombro, com mais leveza e confiança. O grandalhão suspirou aliviado e até mesmo esboçou um sorriso – Então, Nishinoya-san e Tanaka-san, sejam bem-vindos ao clube masculino de vôlei da Karasuno!

Os dois calouros saltaram de alegria. Sugawara – ou Suga, como o próprio levantador preferia – foi buscar as fichas de inscrição, enquanto Sawamura lhes passou as orientações a respeito de horários, organização e a necessidade de manterem boas notas. A última parte era um tanto difícil, é verdade, mas os novatos disseram que “iam se virar” – e esperaram que seus sorrisos amarelos parecessem convincentes ao olhar do vice-capitão. Azumane permaneceu em silêncio, embora acompanhasse tudo com atenção. Algum tempo depois, três outros rapazes apareceram à porta do ginásio, procurando informações sobre o clube. Suga então sugeriu que fizessem times de quatro pessoas, mesclando calouros e veteranos a fim de que pudessem realizar um treino leve. Aparentemente, nenhum dos outros membros do time iriam se juntar a eles tão cedo.

\- Boa ideia, Suga-san! Eu quero jogar no time do Asahi-san!

A frase saiu com um tom de confiança que era novo para os veteranos da Karasuno. Há tempos não se ouvia alguém tão empolgado naquela quadra. O jeito de Nishinoya surpreendeu o grandalhão e a expressão de desconforto ressurgiu em seu rosto. O líbero, por sua vez, percebeu que havia sido mais descuidado do que o normal: sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que não era educado chamar uma pessoa com a qual não se tem intimidade pelo primeiro nome. Quanto mais se essa pessoa fosse alguém mais velho! O líbero logo se curvou diante dele, também de forma exagerada e rápida, como tudo o mais que Nishinoya fazia.

\- Me desculpe! Eu não queria ser desrespeitoso, Azumane-san!

O maior pareceu em choque. Com alguma dificuldade em vencer a timidez, finalmente balbuciou:

\- N-Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Você pode me chamar de “Asahi-san” se quiser.

O sorriso de Nishinoya se esticou de orelha a orelha.

\- Então, como eu ia dizendo, eu quero jogar no time do Asahi-san!

De início, o atacante lhe pareceu um pouco perdido com o fato de ele chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome ao longo do set. Parecia que o Ás do time estava contando quantas vezes ele dizia “Asahi-san!” – e eram muitas! Nishinoya, apesar de pequeno, era como um raio: se movia rápido, falava alto e tinha energia de sobra. A maioria das pessoas costumava ficar tonta com isso. Diabos! Até mesmo seus pais perdiam a paciência com aquele jeito em alguns momentos! Mas não Asahi. Antes do final do primeiro set, o canhão da Karasuno já correspondia a cada um dos seus chamamentos. Com o tempo, Azumane até mesmo sorria para ele. E Yuu continuou a chamá-lo, convidando o grandalhão para atacar de novo e de novo e de novo...

O que era para ser um treino leve se estendeu por mais de uma hora. Nishinoya se atirou no chão diversas vezes, tentando fazer com que o máximo de bolas possíveis chegasse às mãos do levantador e que, assim, ele pudesse prepará-las para Asahi. Nem sempre as jogadas funcionavam, mas ah, quando funcionavam, Azumane saltava alto e seu braço forte cortava o ar como uma espada. Por vezes, a bola parava no bloqueio ou alguém do outro lado fazia uma defesa mirabolante para manter a disputa pelo ponto. Mas cada ataque bem-sucedido era motivo de festa! Dentro de quadra, o atacante se tornava outra pessoa. Animava os colegas, discutia jogadas, comemorava cada ponto e pedia desculpas quando falhava. Nem sinal de timidez. Yuu achava Asahi cada vez mais legal, ao ponto em que desejava vê-lo como parte de todas as jogadas do time.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, Asahi-san! Tente outra vez! Eu protejo a sua retaguarda!

Nishinoya estava fascinado. Em toda sua vida, jamais imaginara que força e gentileza podiam ser partes importantes de uma mesma pessoa.

O time de Nishinoya e Asahi venceu dois dos três sets disputados naquele final de tarde.


	2. Um encontro no corredor

Daichi- Eu preciso buscar um livro na biblioteca.

Daichi- Não chego a tempo para o almoço.

Daichi- Nos vemos depois.

Asahi respondeu às mensagens com um “ok” e guardou o telefone no bolso. Suga lhe convidou para comer com alguns colegas de sua turma, mas como eles iriam discutir um projeto da aula de Química, achou melhor deixá-los trabalhar em paz. Pegou a marmita de dentro da mochila e pôs-se a caminho do corredor. Enquanto se aproximava da porta da sala de aula, outro aluno se levantou de sua cadeira sem olhar para trás. Acabaram se trombando.

\- Ah, d-desculpe!

O rapaz se desculpou mais ainda. Embora ele tentasse sorrir para Asahi, estava bem claro que o pobre coitado estava se borrando de medo. O atacante suspirou, continuando seu caminho. Haviam sido colegas ao longo de todo o ano anterior e nada tinha mudado. A maioria dos estudantes de sua sala tinha o mesmo comportamento.

A brisa que soprou do corredor lhe tranquilizou um pouco. Diversas rodinhas de alunos conversavam entre si enquanto compartilhavam os quitutes que haviam trazido para o almoço. Era o que Daichi, Suga e ele costumavam fazer todos os dias. Devido à sua aparência – assustadora, segundo a maioria da escola – e à sua timidez excessiva, Asahi fizera poucos amigos na Karasuno. Os boatos não ajudavam é claro. Alguns pensavam que ele era o líder de uma gangue. Outros, que era um retardado que reprovara de ano diversas vezes. Poucos estavam dispostos a interagir com qualquer uma das possibilidades.

O terraço da cobertura pareceu um bom lugar para se refugiar durante o horário de almoço. Alguns alunos deslocados geralmente se reuniam ali para almoçar ou fumar às escondidas. Costumavam tratá-lo bem. Às vezes, algum dos “esquisitos” até mesmo vinha puxar assunto. Conversar com eles nem sempre era tarefa fácil, mas só o fato de eles não se importarem com sua aparência já era o suficiente para que Asahi se sentisse um pouco mais confortável. Assim, tomou o caminho rumo às escadas.

\- Ah, Asahi-san! Aí está você!

Apenas Suga e Daichi lhe chamavam pelo primeiro nome. Já não usavam o “-san” há meses. Os demais membros do time de vôlei lhe chamavam de “Azumane”. E assim faziam os professores e também alguns colegas que ousavam conversar com ele. Alguns poucos lhe diziam “Asahi-kun”. Apenas uma pessoa lhe chamava de “Asahi-san”. E ele a conhecia há menos de 24 horas. E o rapaz, agora, estava diante de si. Tinha um sorriso luminoso nos lábios, cabelos arrepiados, mãos cruzadas atrás da nuca. Com o uniforme negro abotoado até a gola, Nishinoya parecia mesmo um pequeno filhote de corvo.

\- Bom dia, Nishinoya-san. O que achou do treino de ontem?

Os olhos do líbero brilharam intensamente. Asahi acreditou ver estrelas reluzindo naquele mar castanho.

\- Foi incrível! Você mandou muito bem, Asahi-san!

Daichi e Suga às vezes dizem coisas do tipo, em meio a muitas ironias. Nishinoya, ao que tudo indicava, desconhecia aquele tipo de provocação. Asahi tinha a impressão que, na cabeça do líbero, tudo o que ele fazia em quadra era perfeito. A ideia fez o rosto do Ás da Karasuno queimar novamente. “Perfeito” não era a palavra ideal para definir Azumane Asahi e ele próprio sabia muito bem disso. Estava longe de ser perfeito. Longe até mesmo de ser ótimo. Bom, talvez. Esforçado, com toda a certeza. Nunca perfeito.  
E ainda assim, sentia-se muito próximo da perfeição quando Nishinoya dizia seu nome.

\- Ah... bem... como eu disse, tenho muito para melhorar ainda...

\- Todos nós temos! Mas chega de modéstia, Asahi-san! Eu vim aqui lhe dizer duas coisas!

Os lábios do maior se entreabriram, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Aquilo era tudo muito estranho. Passada uma semana de aulas, nenhum dos calouros sequer se aproximara dele. Os boatos viajavam muito mais rápido do que Azumane era capaz de combatê-los. Caso olhasse em volta, poderia até mesmo perceber que alguns dos estudantes cochichavam sobre o calouro que estava super à vontade na presença do delinquente. Mas Asahi não olhou em volta. Sequer se lembrava de que havia outras pessoas em torno deles. A figura enérgica do líbero lhe ocupava todo o campo de visão. Levou algum tempo até que conseguiu finalmente balançar a cabeça, indicando que era todo ouvidos.

\- Eu queria te dizer que a promessa não acabou ontem! Eu vou fazer de tudo para mantê-la enquanto jogarmos juntos!

\- Pr-Promessa? – Asahi piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando se lembrar de alguma promessa que o outro lhe havia feito. Nishinoya falara tantas coisas na tarde anterior que seu cérebro mal conseguia processar aquele grande fluxo de informações.

\- É! Eu quero que você acredite em mim: eu vou me esforçar para salvar todas as bolas! Assim você poderá fazer todos os pontos que precisamos para vencer!

Um calor intenso subiu pelo rosto de Asahi – devia estar até mesmo soltando fumaça pelas orelhas! Nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência depositava tamanha fé em suas habilidades. Daichi e Suga que o digam! “Isso não é postura de um Ás!” “Endireite as costas!” “Pare de gaguejar!” Daichi e Suga eram sensatos. Muito sensatos. Nishinoya só podia estar louco. Tanta animação concentrada em uma altura tão pequena com certeza deixaria qualquer pessoa louca! Talvez Asahi também estivesse ficando maluco, pois algo dentro de si lhe dizia que aquela fé – tão inabalável quanto absurda – deveria ser correspondida à altura.

\- Se é assim, farei o meu melhor como Ás do time!

As palavras saem de sua boca em um tom confiante que não parece ser seu, o que lhe causa algum estranhamento. Sem se dar conta, fez também uma promessa. A constatação lhe assusta: não sabe se será capaz de cumprir o que prometeu. Pensa em dizer ao calouro que esqueça o que ele disse, mas Nishinoya já sorri de orelha a orelha. A expressão de tranquilidade no rosto do menor acaba refletindo em Asahi.

\- Bom, e a outra coisa que eu queria lhe perguntar é se está tudo bem mesmo em eu te chamar de “Asahi-san”. Eu reparei que apenas os seus amigos do terceiro ano te chamam pelo primeiro nome. Então, se você achar desrespeitoso eu paro.

Agora é a vez de Nishinoya corar. O novato até mesmo desvia os olhos em direção ao chão, como se tivesse feito algo imperdoável.

\- Oh... Mas é claro. Eu... eu nunca pensei que você estivesse me desrespeitando. Digo, está tudo bem em me chamar de “Asahi-san”. Você pode continuar me chamando assim, se quiser.

Asahi nem sempre sabe usar as palavras da melhor forma possível. Às vezes, elas custam a sair de seus lábios. Às vezes, ele fala demais. Nishinoya ergue o rosto novamente – a vermelhidão havia desaparecido e tudo o que há em sua face era uma grande e sincera alegria. Asahi pensa que, pela primeira vez na vida, conseguiu utilizar bem suas palavras.

\- Obrigado, Asahi-san! Nos vemos amanhã, depois da aula!

O líbero desapareceu pelos corredores tão rápido quanto havia surgido. Sua energia, porém, permaneceu em torno de Asahi. O atacante fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo aquela força lhe inebriar o corpo. Devia mesmo estar ficando louco. Quando Nishinoya o chamava daquela forma, ele até mesmo se sentia capaz de cumprir sua promessa.


	3. Senpais e Kouhais

\- Seja um bom menino e respeite sempre os professores. E também os seus colegas, especialmente os veteranos. Nossos senpais sempre têm algo a nos ensinar. Um dia, você também será veterano e seus kouhais precisarão de você. Seja sempre um bom exemplo!

Foi com essa frase que, alguns anos atrás, a Sra. Sugawara se despediu do filho antes de Koushi subir em um ônibus escolar pela primeira vez. O menino ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos, pois havia chorado a manhã toda. Não queria ir para a escola. Ela se lembra da história todo começo de ano letivo e ri. “Você parecia estar indo para a forca!” Suga também ri. Lembra-se de ter feito um escândalo e chorara tanto que a cabeça doeu o dia todo. Quando subiu no ônibus, parecia mesmo um condenado. A escola não se mostrou tão ruim no final das contas e sua mãe provou ter razão. As mães tem sempre razão sobre algumas coisas, afinal. É um pré-requisito para se tornar mãe, ele acredita. Todos os anos, sua mãe repete aquela mesma frase, sempre que as aulas estão prestes a recomeçar. Koushi a escuta como se fosse a primeira vez.

Suga aprendeu muitas coisas com seus veteranos, como a tabuada do oito e as importantes mudanças sociais da Era Meiji. Também aprendeu que chegar à cantina cedo lhe garantia um bom lugar na hora do almoço e quais eram os melhores espaços da biblioteca para se estudar em silêncio. E foi um veterano que o levou ao clube de vôlei na Nagamushi. A rede era muito alta, os rapazes acertavam a bola com muita força, ou se jogavam no chão como se estivessem pulando em uma piscina de bolinhas. Suga achou aquilo tudo muito assustador. E ficou também fascinado.

O técnico logo percebeu que embora o rapaz não tivesse muita força ou velocidade, sua leitura de jogo era incrível, assim como sua maturidade dentro e fora de quadra. “Você vai treinar para ser levantador! É uma posição importante, então preste atenção! Você um dia poderá chegar longe, Sugawara”. Um veterano foi escalado para ajudá-lo. O rapaz pareceu não gostar muito da ideia de ser babá de um calouro, mas as coisas foram melhorando à medida que o tempo fluiu. Suga acabou por substituí-lo quando o rapaz passou para o ensino médio. Tornou-se uma referência no time. Era calmo quando todos estavam nervosos. Era enérgico quando todos estavam desanimados. Ouvia senpais e kouhais, tentando aprender com os primeiros e ensinar os segundos. Era a ordem natural das coisas.

A Karasuno, no entanto, não parecia seguir a ordem natural das coisas. Quando entrou no time, logo percebeu que este poderia ser divido entre veteranos desmotivados e três novatos frustrados. Nem sombra dos velhos corvos que um dia reinaram nos céus. Suga tentou fazer o máximo para que seus veteranos o ouvissem, mas foi em vão. Ao menos, sua voz encontrava eco entre Asahi e Daichi. E como Asahi precisava de sua ajuda! Fisicamente, tinha todos os requisitos para ser um Ás – o problema era sua baixa autoestima. Suga tentava mantê-lo calmo e ressaltava sua importância para a equipe, ainda que as dúvidas pairassem sobre a cabeça do maior.

Daichi também tentava ajudá-lo. Bem ao seu modo, um tanto bruto, é claro. Suga reconhecia que era até mesmo divertido ver um grandalhão como Azumane se desmontar a cada frase séria que saía da boca de Daichi, embora aquela ajuda nem sempre surtisse os efeitos esperados. Algumas vezes, até disse ao amigo que seria melhor pegar um pouco mais leve com o gigante de coração de vidro. “Ok, ok”, Daichi dizia. Não adiantava muita coisa na verdade. Asahi era 8 ou 80. Alguns dias, estava inspirado e dava tudo de si no treino. Outros dias, já adentrava o ginásio cabisbaixo por que alguém havia dito alguma coisa sobre sua aparência ou desviara dele nos corredores da escola. Uma caixinha de surpresas, surpresas nem sempre agradáveis.

\- Essa foi ótima, Asahi-san! Vamos tentar de novo!

Asahi fez que sim com a cabeça. Tinha uma expressão decidida no rosto. Já havia algumas semanas que demonstrava um desempenho acima da média nos treinos. Suga nunca o tinha visto daquela forma. Parecia outra pessoa.

\- Você está com um sorriso bobo na cara.

Suga acordou de seu transe ao perceber Daichi parado ao seu lado, de braços cruzados. Acompanhava as jogadas que Asahi e os novatos praticavam com tanto interesse quanto ele.

\- Eu estava pensando.

Sawamura voltou-se para ele de forma interrogativa. Suga mantinha seus olhos fixos na quadra. Asahi colocou força demais em um ataque e mandou a bola para fora.

\- Não se preocupe, Asahi-san! Você vai conseguir da próxima vez!

Mordeu os lábios. Esperou que o bodinho negativo se desmanchasse em desculpas sem sequer encarar Nishinoya.

\- Certo. Vamos de novo.

Asahi estava... sorrindo? Mesmo depois de errar uma bola? Um sorriso constrangido, é verdade. Um sorriso típico de Asahi. Ainda assim, um sorriso.

\- Então, sobre o que está pensando? – Daichi insistiu, encostando-se à parede. Estralou os dedos das mãos em um movimento rápido.

\- Sabe, Daichi, talvez nós possamos aprender alguma coisa com nossos kouhais.

Dentro de quadra, as mãos de Nishinoya e Asahi trocaram um high-five após o Ás repetir a jogar. Dessa vez, o atacante enterrou a bola no lado adversário sem dar chances para a defesa.


	4. Sobre a pele

Nishinoya está sempre coberto de machucados. Toda vez que seus olhos se detêm sobre o corpo do líbero, percebe que há uma nova mancha em seus braços ou em suas pernas. São as minhas cicatrizes de guerra, Nishinoya lhe diz. Tem orgulho de cada uma daquelas feridas. Se há marcas em seu corpo, é por que ele lutou para que a bola continuasse em jogo. Daichi e Suga estão sempre preocupados com aqueles hematomas, assim como ele se desespera ao notar um novo machucado. Nishinoya não pensa duas vezes antes de se atirar no chão para manter a bola em movimento. Então, ele também não deve pensar duas vezes antes de cravá-la do outro lado da quadra. É o mínimo que pode fazer diante de todo o esforço de seu companheiro de equipe.

\- Azumane, acorda! Não é hora de ficar no mundo da lua!

Pede desculpas ao treinador. Ukai-san quer treinar a recepção, que continua sendo o ponto fraco do time. A ideia é que Nishinoya e Daichi se esforcem na defesa. Cabe a ele finalizar o ponto após Suga armar a jogada. Matar o ponto não é doloroso. A palma da mão arde quando atinge a bola, mas a dor e a vermelhidão logo passam. Ele não carrega nenhuma cicatriz como fruto de seus ataques. Nishinoya tem o corpo coberto de machucados – machucados que ganha para que ele continue a atacar.

O cotovelo direito de Nishinoya conserva uma ferida com casca. Machucou-se no treino de alguns dias atrás. Um raspão bastante feio! Nishinoya insistiu que estava tudo bem, mas o treinador não lhe deixou voltar à quadra, pois um jogador não pode participar de um set se estiver sangrando. O líbero teve de se contentar em assistir à partida no banco de reservas, sob os cuidados de Kiyoko-san. Ele podia jurar que Yuu estaria contente por estar ao lado da gerente do time, mas o que percebeu foi que o olhar do líbero acompanhava a partida sem se preocupar com o curativo que Shimizu lhe fazia.

A casca ainda não dá sinais de que irá cair. Estende-se como uma carcaça marrom sobre a pele. Nishinoya é destro, logo, sua mão direita trabalha de forma incansável ao longo de todos os jogos. Seu cotovelo irá roçar o chão muitas e muitas vezes. Só de pensar nisso, Asahi sente o estômago embrulhar, contudo, sabe que é um erro tentar pará-lo. Nishinoya nunca desiste. Por isso, quando o time se levanta para começar o treino prático, ele se aproxima do líbero e o toca gentilmente no ombro.

\- Por favor, use isso.

Yuu pisca algumas vezes, encarando a joelheira que o maior lhe oferece.

\- E quanto ao seu joelho, Asahi-san?

A preocupação do líbero é verdadeira. Ele, no entanto, abana a cabeça, mantendo um sorriso tranquilizador nos lábios.

\- Eu não sou um jogador de defesa. Você precisa disso muito mais do que eu. Vai te ajudar a manter todas as bolas em jogo.

Os olhos de Nishinoya brilham. Ele aceita a joelheira e logo a veste no braço direito, cobrindo a ferida. Ergue a mão, exibindo seu novo equipamento, todo faceiro.

\- Muito obrigado, Asahi-san!

Em uma reverência ligeira e respeitosa, Nishinoya se curva diante dele. Azumane sente o coração derreter naquele sorriso. O treinador logo esbraveja devido à demora em retornar à quadra. Os rapazes correm. Ocupam suas respectivas posições para dar início ao treinamento. Asahi lança um último olhar sobre o próprio joelho, nu, e depois sobre o cotovelo de Nishinoya, devidamente protegido. Se o líbero está cuidando de sua retaguarda, o mínimo que ele pode fazer era cuidar de suas feridas.


	5. O som do silêncio

Mesmo entretido pela conversa leve com Ryuu, Nishinoya sente que um par de olhos o acompanha pela quadra. É uma sensação que ele detesta, pois seu corpo entra em um incômodo estado de alerta que o deixa bastante inquieto. Porém, esse par de olhos em especial lhe desperta o sentimento contrário, de modo que ele se sente tomado por uma doce calma que o faz relaxar após as muitas injeções de adrenalina do treino. O jovem líbero precisa deter a vontade de encarar seu observador. Ele sabe muito bem que, de algum canto da quadra, um certo colega de time ficará constrangido ao perceber que foi descoberto – e deixar seu amigo desconfortável é a última coisa que Nishinoya gostaria de fazer.

Ryuu e ele seguem em direção ao portão do ginásio, conversando sobre os acontecimentos do último episódio de sua série de TV favorita. Antes de sair, Yuu se vira para olhar uma última vez a quadra e os demais membros da equipe da Karasuno. Seus olhos pousam sobre Asahi. O grandalhão faz o melhor que pode, mas não consegue esconder completamente o rubor que toma conta de seu rosto. Nishinoya morde o lábio inferior. Sabia que não deveria ter cedido à curiosidade. Devagar, ele ergue a mão direita, num aceno um tanto estabanado, cuja única finalidade é fazer com que Asahi se sinta melhor.

Demora um pouco para que o Ás demonstre alguma reação, como se aquele gesto fosse algo distante de sua realidade, até que finalmente ele corresponde ao camisa 4, balançando sua mão direita no ar, de forma bastante tímida. Seu rosto, ainda suado do treino, permanece um pouco vermelho, no entanto, a maior parte do constrangimento cedeu lugar a um sorriso gentil. “Até amanhã, Asahi-san”, Nishinoya diz, movendo os lábios sem emitir qualquer som. “Até amanhã, Nishinoya”, o grandalhão lhe responde da mesma forma.

Os dois se olham uma última vez antes de o líbero tomar o caminho para casa.


	6. Palavras

É incrível que tantas palavras possam caber em um corpo tão pequeno quanto o de Nishinoya. Quando ele fala de vôlei, é como se a palavra assumisse a forma de uma bola ou se abrisse num grandioso ginásio olímpico, tomado por uma multidão de torcedores. E ao dizer que tem um cachorro, Asahi sente como se pudesse ver o kanji saltitando diante do líbero, convidando-o para brincar.

\- Você tem animais de estimação, Asahi-san?

Os kanjis mais uma vez se transformam. Convertem-se em um cão agitado, um peixe que nada em um aquário colorido, um pássaro que desperta a casa com seu canto todas as manhãs, um gato preguiçoso.

\- Nós temos uma gata. Ela se chama Yuki.

\- E como ela é?

Asahi coça o queixo. Quer que Yuki apareça diante dos olhos de Nishinoya tal como ela é. Trata-se de uma tarefa difícil, pois as palavras de Nishinoya ganham forma no ar e se traduzem em imagem diante de seus olhos, enquanto Asahi sabe que ele tem um problema com as próprias palavras, que parecem se embolar em sua boca e sair por meio grunhidos arrastados. Porém, diferente de Daichi, Nishinoya está sempre disposto a ouvi-lo. É um dos raros momentos em que toda a euforia parece se esvair do corpo do líbero para dar espaço a uma paciência que pouco condiz com seu cabelo arrepiado ou com seu jeito de falar alto. 

Um pequeno sorriso aos poucos toma conta dos lábios de Asahi. Seus olhos não conseguem desviar da expressão de luminosa curiosidade no rosto de Nishinoya.

\- Yuki é branca e tem o pelo macio como a neve. Por isso, o nome. Ela adora brincar, subir pelos móveis e correr pela casa. Às vezes ela tenta caçar, mas é muito preguiçosa para isso. Quando eu chego da escola, ela está na porta me esperando. À noite, ela deita na minha cama, por mais que minha mãe deteste isso. 

E assim, as palavras fluíram de seus lábios sem que ele percebesse. Ao terminar, dá-se conta que havia embarcado em um longo monólogo e seu rosto fica vermelho de vergonha. Se Nishinoya percebeu, fingiu não notar, pois continua sorrindo. Seus olhos castanhos ora detinham-se sobre Asahi, ora desviavam para os lados, como se ele estivesse imaginando – ou, quem sabe, vendo – Yuki fazendo estripulias pelo ginásio.

\- Yuki parece ser uma gata bem legal, Asahi-san!

\- Não sei se legal é a palavra certa, mas eu gosto dela.

Nishinoya riu, cruzando os dedos das mãos na nuca, espreguiçando-se.

Outro dia, Nishinoya perguntou-lhe sobre seu filme favorito, mas antes que pudesse responder, o líbero já começara a falar sobre o título que mais gostava. Asahi não conhecia a produção – que envolvia guerras e zumbis, além de outras combinações malucas – mas sentiu como se estivesse vendo cada cena desenrolando-se à sua frente. Nishinoya não era apenas palavras, mas também gestos, ruídos e expressões faciais que se misturavam, formando algo totalmente novo.

\- Ei, vocês dois! – a voz de Sawamura cortou a conversa – Chega de papo e vamos logo começar o aquecimento!

\- Sim!

Os dois correram para o centro da quadra. Daichi fez questão de colocá-los para aquecer com parceiros diferentes, caso contrário, “continuariam fofocando”. Para piorar a punição, escalou-se para formar uma dupla com Asahi. Constrangido, o Ás limitou-se a morder os lábios, mas Nishinoya gargalhou, dando-lhe um forte tapa nas costas.

\- Não se preocupe, Asahi-san! Depois continuamos.

\- S-sim – e ao notar que o mais novo já ia buscar pela ajuda de Enoshita, o grandalhão finalmente reuniu coragem para conversar com Daichi – Desculpe, não estávamos matando treino.

\- Eu sei, mas preciso de toda a concentração possível, já que não podemos contar com os veteranos para vencer – aquilo era verdade, Asahi tinha de concordar – Não estou bravo. Na verdade, é até legal te ver fazendo amizade com um kouhai. Nem mesmo Suga conseguiu fazer você falar tanto como Nishinoya consegue.

Asahi não respondeu ao comentário, porém, continuou a pensar sobre aquilo por um tempo. Ao final do treino, quando Nishinoya se aproximou e perguntou novamente sobre seu filme favorito, ele pensou que logo acabaria falando alguma besteira, contudo, sua voz seguiu firme enquanto ele falava sobre o enredo da obra. Ambos gostavam de tipos de filmes bastante diferentes, ao que tudo indicava. O líbero, por sua vez, não se importou – parecia feliz apenas de ouvi-lo falar.

Conforme os dias passaram, muitas outras perguntas se seguiram àquelas, sem que Asahi percebesse. Quando finalmente parou para pensar a respeito, se deu conta de que Nishinoya e ele tratavam-se como bons amigos.


	7. Um calor que toma conta do peito

Shimizu Kiyoko é uma deusa na Terra. Um ser iluminado e puro – como seu próprio nome já diz – que vem ao mundo inspirar os pobres corvos mortais. Ninguém resiste ao seu caminhar lento, seu olhar apreensivo, seu jeito silencioso que diz muito... Shimizu Kiyoko é a perfeição em pessoa! Qualquer homem que consiga se aproximar dela e formular uma frase relativamente decente merece um prêmio, pois é necessária muita coragem para fazer tal coisa. Shimizu Kiyoko é a rainha dos corvos desfilando, com seu manto negro, pela quadra da Karasuno. Tanaka está convencido de que é sua missão protegê-la de todos os perigos, especialmente dos malditos delinquentes das outras escolas que irão se aproximar dela durante os jogos. Nishinoya concorda e jura fazer o mesmo, mas também acredita que há outra pessoa que precisa de sua atenção mais do que Shimizu Kiyoko.

Azumane Asahi é grande e forte. Nishinoya nunca atingirá sua altura ou será tão musculoso quanto ele. Asahi poderia brigar com qualquer pessoa e, ainda assim, é um poço de gentileza. Seria incapaz de fazer mal a uma mariposa ou a uma cebola, mesmo que cebolas e mariposas não mereçam a menor confiança. Azumane Asahi tem cara de mau quando está sério. Poderia dissimular suas emoções como ninguém. Não consegue. É ansioso e se assusta com diversas bobagens. Azumane Asahi é o Ás da Karasuno. Ele traz força para a equipe e chama para si a responsabilidade pelas jogadas decisivas. Exige tanto de suas próprias habilidades que às vezes não percebe o quanto todos estão felizes por tê-lo no time e poderem contar com ele. Quer tanto melhorar que esquece de todo o bem que já faz à equipe. Suga e Daichi tiram sarro de Asahi e dizem que ele precisa aprender a confiar em si mesmo. Nishinoya concorda e jura fazer o possível para ajudá-lo.

\- Asahi-san?

Nishinoya Yuu é pequeno, mas não é incomum que sua voz ultrapasse qualquer altura sem que ele perceba. Acostumado a ser o menor da turma, falar pelos cotovelos, o mais alto possível, sempre foi sua arma secreta para se fazer notar. Esse não é um problema que ele enfrenta com Asahi, que está sempre disposto a ouvi-lo. Por isso, quando estão juntos, ele fala em um tom mais baixo e calmo. Quase sereno, se é possível dizer. Nishinoya Yuu sorri. Seu rosto está suado e os cabelos arrepiados agora lhe caem pela face. Ele lutou para defender os ataques de Azumane durante o treino, aprendendo a lidar com as pancadas do Ás gentil. O grandalhão não pegou leve – mas era justamente isso que o líbero queria. Os rivais também não vão facilitar e é preciso estar preparado! Nishinoya Yuu observa Asahi se virar para encará-lo. Os cabelos compridos estão colados em seu rosto e há uma marca vermelha na testa, sinal da bandana recém-tirada.

\- Sim?

Asahi lhe sorri do outro lado da rede. Já faz algum tempo que o Ás conversa com ele (quase) sem gaguejar. Estão no mesmo time há pouco mais de seis meses. Usam as camisas de números 3 e 4. Mais de 20 centímetros de altura os separam. Asahi é o sol das manhãs que nasce sobre o monte, Yuu é o sol poente que desce sobre o vale. Direções opostas: Leste e Oeste. Opostos também são suas funções em quadra. E também complementares. Suas personalidades são igualmente contrastantes. E também complementares.

\- Você fez um ótimo jogo hoje!

Yuu acrescenta com um sorriso tranquilo, num tom de voz macio que invade os ouvidos de Asahi e chega de mansinho ao seu coração. O sorriso do Ás se abre ainda mais apesar do rubor em seu rosto. Nishinoya ainda não entende exatamente o porquê, mas seu coração acelera toda vez que Azumane sorri.

\- Obrigado. Você também!

Os membros do time se põem a guardar os equipamentos. É hora de partir. No caminho de volta para casa, antes de se despedir, Tanaka ainda sonha acordado:

\- A Kiyoko-san é mesmo linda! Você não acha?

Nishinoya concorda pela enésima vez. Kiyoko-san é linda. De verdade. Ryuu se despede e eles combinam de se encontrar no horário do almoço no dia seguinte. A mãe de Tanaka fará camarão empanado. 

\- E você leve algo de bom! Nada de ficar oferecendo legumes pelos meus camarões – pede o rapaz de cabelos raspados, com seu típico jeito gaiato, antes de descer a rua que o leva para casa. Yuu assente.

O líbero segue o restante do caminho até sua casa observando a noite estrelada. Sente o coração apertar, como se pulasse uma batida. Um sentimento novo faz seu peito aquecer e ele ainda não sabe como lidar com isso. Já faz alguns dias que se sente assim, de modo que o tal sentimento ainda lhe incomoda um bocado. Mas ele tem de admitir que aquela sensação também o faz se sentir muito, muito, muito bem. 

Seus olhos continuam a acompanhar o firmamento. O céu realmente está lindo. Lindo como Asahi-san.


	8. O Desastre

No vôlei, poucos segundos são necessários para se definir um ponto. Um time saca. O adversário recebe e arma a jogada. Os atacantes se levantam para cortar a bola, enquanto um bloqueio emerge do outro lado da quadra. É preciso ter uma vista do topo para poder cravar a bola no chão. Apenas alguns míseros segundos. Asahi salta. Tudo o que encontra diante de si é uma muralha de ferro que se impõe entre seus olhos e o campo que se estende além da rede.

A bola retorna após bater no bloqueio. Nishinoya se estica, procurando fazer a sua magia em quadra. Não é o suficiente. A bola toca no chão e a vantagem da Dateko cresce.

\- Não se preocupe, Asahi-san! Vamos tentar de novo!

Yuu tenta soar animado, quer injetar um pouco de ânimo no grandalhão. Asahi chega a estender a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas evita o contato visual. Não se sente digno de toda aquela confiança. O time está perdendo por sua causa. É dele a responsabilidade de converter todo o esforço da equipe em pontos, mas tudo o que construíram até aquele momento está desmoronando em suas mãos. Por causa de suas mãos. Todos tentam animá-lo. Suga continua a buscá-lo para tentar matar as jogadas. Daichi já utilizou todo seu repertório para tentar fazer o Ás pegar no tranco, indo das zombarias costumeiras a palavras sérias envoltas em uma notável apreensão. Tanaka se esforça, mas acabou contagiado pelo nervosismo dos demais. Asahi consegue ler o nervosismo escondido por trás daquele rosto sorridente. Ryu, porém, não tem culpa – é um primeiranista e mesmo que seja um grande atacante, não é o Ás do time. Decidir as jogadas é a função de Asahi. E ele está fracassando, ponto após ponto.

O pior de tudo é ter de ouvir o jeito doloroso com o qual Nishinoya lhe chama. Clama para que Azumane encontre seu verdadeiro eu, para que acredite em si mesmo apesar do cenário difícil. Todos estão se esforçando. As bolas continuam indo para suas mãos inúteis e mortas, incapazes de levar o time adiante. Yuu aterrissa novamente junto aos seus pés após a bola bater no bloqueio adversário e voltar para a quadra da Karasuno. Asahi não ousa olhá-lo. Nishinoya confia nele. Prometeu fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo a pontuar.

Set point para a Dateko. A bola está no ar, mas de que adianta tudo isso se ele não consegue furar o bloqueio? 

\- Asahi-san?

Ele acredita que o tom vacilante do líbero diz tudo. Nishinoya deve odiá-lo agora. Deve achá-lo fraco e desprezível. Sequer tem forças para pedir a bola. Daichi tenta impedir a derrota, mas é em vão. A Dateko vence com grande vantagem.

“E você deveria ser o Ás do time...”

\- Me desculpe, Asahi-san! Eu devia ter me esforçado ainda mais.

Nishinoya não devia se desculpar. Cumpriu sua parte, afinal. Ainda assim, o líbero continua a se martirizar. Aquilo parte o coração de Asahi. Estraçalha. Não deixa sobrar um só pedaço. Suga não diz nada, mas Asahi o conhece: aquela é sua “cara de velório”, a expressão que faz quando acha que não contribuiu o suficiente com o time. Toda aquela lamentação é sem sentido. A culpa é toda dele. Busca o rosto de Daichi. O capitão podia lhe dizer qualquer coisa agora. Uma provocação, um xingamento... qualquer coisa que desse algum senso de justiça à toda aquela bagunça. Daichi não diz nada. Parece estar se culpando também.

Durante o trajeto de volta à Karasuno, Asahi sente-se anestesiado. Nada em seu entorno o afeta. Olhando pela janela do ônibus, vê apenas o reflexo de seu fracasso, o fardo que afundou a equipe. Nishinoya continua a se culpar. Autoflagelação injusta para alguém que cumpriu sua função de modo exemplar. Daichi e Suga cochicham, preocupados – Asahi está tão absurdamente quieto, isolado em seu banco. Quando o ônibus para, o treinador ordena a todos que deixem o vestiário em ordem e que vão para casa descansar. Azumane o ouve dizer qualquer coisa para manter a cabeça fria e tocar em frente, mas palavras perdem o sentido no caminho até seu cérebro.

Tudo o que ele gostaria é que o time ao menos parasse com toda aquela gentileza e o culpasse de uma vez. Daichi e Suga estavam sempre a postos para tirar sarro de sua cara. Tanaka era um grande piadista. E Nishinoya... Nishinoya devia odiá-lo. Tinha de odiá-lo! Era a única possibilidade. Depositara nele toda a confiança do mundo e Asahi jogara tudo pela janela por ser um incompetente. O líbero continua se culpando. Aquilo enche Azumane de tristeza. Já bastam as feridas no corpo, não é preciso que Nishinoya também machuque a própria alma.

A culpa cresce em seu peito. O coração dói. E então, tudo desaba. Ele diz o que não devia, machuca quem se importa com ele. A dor de Asahi se transforma em palavras que causam ainda mais dor. Nishinoya o agarra pela camisa. E o que começou como um furacão se converte em um verdadeiro desastre. O cabo de um rodo é quebrado. Mas isso não é nada comparado aos dois corações desfeitos em mil pedaços. O pior de tudo é que Asahi, mesmo após aquela cena, não se sente melhor. Muito menos, aliviado. E Nishinoya continua se culpando. Os olhos castanhos estão próximos de se verter em lágrimas e ele grita, desesperado, para que Asahi não desista. Um Ás deve inspirar o time, trazer segurança, decidir a partida... Asahi é incapaz de fazer isso. Os corvos estarão melhores sem ele.

Enquanto Azumane deixa o ginásio, muitas vozes pedem a ele que volte. Nishinoya permanece em silêncio. Os outros o seguem até a saída, mas ele acelera o passo. Corre de volta para casa, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Por sorte, seus pais não estão, ou teria de explicar toda aquela situação. Refugiado em seu quarto, a única coisa em que Asahi consegue pensar é que ele partiu o coração de Nishinoya.


	9. A Descoberta

Embora não pareça, Nishinoya tem medo de muitas coisas. Quando criança, chorava diante de tudo o que lhe assustava. Enfrentar o medo, como seu avô desejava, nem sempre era fácil, mas ele tentava fazer o melhor. Vovô nunca o repreendeu por chorar nem o considerou menos homem por isso. “Apenas se lembre que não vale a pena ter medo”, ele dizia. Foi por isso que ele decidiu procurar Asahi naquela manhã, após o veterano não comparecer ao treinamento da tarde anterior sem qualquer justificativa.

Daichi e Suga vivem pegando no pé de Asahi. Dizem que ele é um cagão e que também se culpa por tudo. Eles estão certos. Mas há um outro Asahi. Um Asahi forte, corajoso e confiável que cumpre sua função em quadra com maestria. Daichi e Suga sabem da existência desse Asahi, ainda que nem sempre o animem da forma que ele precisa. Um Ás não precisa ser assustador para cumprir seu papel: basta apenas continuar atacando. E Nishinoya confia plenamente na capacidade de Asahi continuar atacando.

Quase não há mais daquele Asahi no rapaz que Yuu encontra no corredor. Seu olhar mudou, assim como sua voz. E o pior de tudo: ele reduz todo o amor que sente pelo vôlei à importância das vitórias. Todo mundo gosta de vencer, mas isso não é tudo. Há outras coisas em jogo, incluindo o companheirismo, o trabalho em equipe e a responsabilidade de fazer o seu melhor em quadra. E há tambem aquele estranho sentimento que Nishinoya não sabe nomear. Quando ele se dá conta que Azumane lhe deu as costas, Yuu volta a sentir medo. Um medo absurdo que o devora por dentro.

\- Asahi-san!

As palavras rasgam sua garganta e o que sobrou de seu coração. Nishinoya cerra os dentes, ainda tentando compreender o que está acontecendo. Asahi segue caminhando sem olhar para trás. Yuu sente vontade de correr até ele, de abraçá-lo e pedir por tudo o que é mais sagrado que não desista. Está a ponto de chorar por medo, pois não sabe se voltará a jogar com Asahi no futuro. E por, finalmente, ter se dado conta de algo tão óbvio.

Uma voz vem de longe – pede a ele que não grite no corredor. Uma mão pousa sobre seu ombro. Ele responde ao toque com um empurrão. O ruído de algo se quebrando no chão se soma aos comentários de alguns alunos que estão ao seu redor. A bronca do vice-diretor entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro. Algum tempo depois, sua mãe vem lhe buscar. Durante o caminho para a casa, ele não consegue entender uma só palavra do que ela diz. Ele sobe para o quarto, quase que por instinto e tranca a porta. Despeja no chão o conteúdo de sua mochila – busca em meio aos livros e cadernos, canetas e lápis e toda aquela bagunça a joelheira que Asahi lhe deu.

Deitado na cama, segurando a joelheira com força contra o peito, Yuu chora. Tem medo de ter perdido as duas coisas que mais ama: o vôlei e Asahi.


	10. Um coração ferido

Treinar com as tias do time feminino foi legal. Elas são divertidas, jogam sem qualquer pressão e sempre levam lanches para fazer um piquenique após as partidas. “Pobrezinho! Tão magro!”, elas diziam ao lhe oferecer mais alguma guloseima, “se não comer, suas feridas não vão melhorar!” Ele ria – toda aquela preocupação era bobagem, mas no fundo, ele admitia que era gostoso ser mimado por um bando de donas-de-casa falastronas. As tias o tratavam como um passarinho alegre e coberto de hematomas. E quem haveria de dizer que ele não o era? 

Mas algumas manchas escuras pelo corpo não são nada perto de um coração partido.

Ao voltar para a Karasuno, ele tenta pensar positivo, quer consertar as coisas. Por isso treinou tanto a tática de seguir bloqueios. Talvez alguém tenha colocado um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Asahi e, quem sabe, as coisas poderiam finalmente voltar ao normal... Ele não imaginava que se sentiria tão feliz em rever o ginásio, seus colegas e Kiyoko-san – o tapa até que valeu a pena! Os calouros também são empolgantes. O levantador novo é um gênio. E o baixinho, Hinata, quer ser um Ás apesar de seu tamanho.  
Ás... Aquela palavra ainda lhe dói no peito. 

\- Onde está o Asahi-san?

Todos no time podem sentir a esperança que envolve aquelas palavras. Yuu já fez essa pergunta diversas vezes antes, ao chegar para os treinos. Geralmente, Asahi aparece à porta, com seu habitual sorriso bobo na cara ou então saca uma bola de surpresa para que ele a receba com uma de suas defesas inusitadas. Porém, Asahi não está ali. Daichi e Suga tentam encontrar a forma e o tom correto para lhe dizer que o outro terceiranista sequer apareceu durante o período de sua suspensão. A esperança no coração de Nishinoya morre. De súbito, ele é assaltado por uma série de emoções que vão da tristeza profunda à raiva. A última prevalece. O sangue ferve e mais uma vez ele extravasa sua dor em palavras duras. Tanaka o repreende, mas ele não se importa.

\- Se ele não voltar, eu também não volto.

Nishinoya prometeu a si mesmo que não choraria por Asahi de novo e procura se lembrar disso enquanto se afasta do ginásio. Haviam feito uma promessa um ao outro. Se o Ás havia desistido, não fazia sentido para ele retornar ao time. Não queria saber o que era uma vitória sem o gigante gentil na equipe e também não suportaria entrar em quadra sem a presença do maior. E ele sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido, afinal toda equipe está sujeita a mudanças! Os jogadores se aposentam, trocam de clubes, os rivais de hoje podem estar do mesmo lado da quadra amanhã. As seleções nacionais são compostas por jogadores de vários times que deixam as diferenças de lado para focar em um objetivo em comum. 

Não. Nada em seu raciocínio faz sentido. Mas Nishinoya não quer que as coisas façam sentido. Apenas quer Asahi de volta.


	11. Dois Corações

Quando criança, Asahi costumava passar parte das férias na casa dos avós, no interior. A vida no campo o fascinava. Ele achava divertido e estranho ver o leite saindo da teta de uma vaca ou perceber que um ovo vinha, bem... de dentro de uma galinha! A fazenda era pequena, de modo que ele podia correr pelos gramados sem se preocupar. Seu avô até mesmo improvisou as marcações de uma quadra de vôlei próximo à garagem para que o jovem pudesse continuar treinando mesmo durante as férias. Às noites, ele ouvia as histórias que sua vó lhe contava. De sua imaginação, pululavam heróis e monstros, princesas e bruxas, e todo tipo de confusões e aventuras. Uma dessas histórias marcou profundamente o jovem Asahi.

“Em um reino muito, muito distante, as pessoas têm corações de cristal. O cristal se aquece quando elas se sentem felizes e esfriam quando elas estão tristes. Os cristais também mudam de cor, dependendo das emoções. Quando os moradores se aproximam das pessoas que amam, seus corações de cristal ficam multicoloridos e brilhantes. E se ficam com medo, os cristais se tornam cinzentos e escuros”.

Asahi detestava admitir, mas a história havia ficado em sua mente pois ele sempre ouvira de seus amigos que ele tinha um coração de vidro. Bastava uma palavra negativa, por menor que fosse, e crac!, uma rachadura! Mesmo as brincadeiras de Suga e Daichi poderiam lhe fazer mais mal do que o esperado. Adolescentes sacaneiam uns aos outros e isso é normal. Ele sabe que são apenas piadas, mas não consegue deter o efeito devastador de algumas palavras. Asahi pensa que ele talvez precise mudar em algo, agir de outra forma, encaixar-se naquilo que esperam que ele seja. Suga e Daichi dizem que ele não devia levar as coisas tão a sério. Isso é um tanto difícil de fazer quando sua aparência e sua personalidade não condizem uma com a outra. Ainda mais em meio a crianças, que podem se converter em criaturas bastante cruéis se assim o quiserem...

“Uma vez, o príncipe do reino dos corações de cristal fugiu do castelo para poder conhecer o campo. Ele era muito paparicado por seus pais e pelos membros da corte, mas se sentia muito sozinho. Um belo dia, ele se aproveitou a distração de todos, vupt!, saiu do castelo por uma passagem secreta! Para ser anônimo, o jovem príncipe vestiu roupas velhas e surradas. Seu plano funcionou: ele passou despercebido pelas ruas e acabou fazendo amizade com uma jovem que não o reconheceu. Ambos tinha a mesma idade e se tornaram bastante próximos. A moça era bonita, porém, o mais importante para o príncipe é que ela era gentil, inteligente e o convidou para passear sem se incomodar se ele era rico ou pobre. O coração do príncipe começou a brilhar forte, assim como o da jovem camponesa”.

Entrar no ginásio. Já fez essa mesma ação tantas vezes no passado. Não é nada particularmente excepcional ou complicado. É só mover um pé à frente do outro e assim por diante. Contudo, Asahi sente como se cada uma de suas pernas pesasse uma tonelada. Mantem os olhos baixos. Não consegue encará-los. Suga e Daichi. Tanaka e os reservas. Nishinoya... E num desentendimento do novo treinador, como por ironia do destino, os dois acabam no mesmo time. O líbero não para de observá-lo. Não diz uma só palavra, mas seus olhos o chamam num sussurro doloroso e contínuo. Asahi pode ouvi-lo. Asahi-san Asahi-san Asahi-san...

“O príncipe passou uma semana entre os camponeses. Todos podiam ver como seu coração e o da jovem brilhavam intensamente quando eles estavam juntos! Porém, os soldados da família real logo o encontraram e o levaram de volta ao castelo. O príncipe ficou com medo de dizer aos pais que havia se apaixonado por uma garota pobre, pois as leis do reino eram muito rígidas: caso ele se casasse com alguém que não tinha sangue nobre, perderia todos os seus privilégios. Passados alguns dias, a camponesa foi até o castelo e pediu para vê-lo. Ainda amedrontado, o príncipe lhe deu as costas. Foi então que ele ouviu um ruído agudo e profundo: o coração da jovem havia se partido em mil pedaços diante dele. Tomada por uma grande tristeza, ela deixou o local às pressas. Apenas os cacos do coração partido ficaram para trás”.

Asahi sabe que é um covarde. Ele é incapaz de continuar lutando. Não merece a confiança que o time todo dedica a ele ou a fé que Nishinoya um dia nele depositou. Ele não merece Nishinoya, com seu sorriso e sua alegria, sua dedicação e sua vontade de vencer. Tudo o aquilo que Asahi não é ou não possui. É inútil tentar. Por onde você começa a pedir desculpas depois de partir um coração? Como você faz para que o pedido de desculpas cure tudo? Milhares de coisas passam por sua cabeça e nada parece o suficiente.   
Asahi não merece o coração grande de Nishinoya. 

E ainda assim, ele chama pelo líbero, mais uma vez.

“O coração do príncipe também se partiu ao ver o mal que ele havia causado a sua jovem amada. Os cacos caíram por suas mãos e acabaram por se misturar aos da menina. Ele se ajoelhou para juntar os pedacinhos de cristal, mas já não conseguia distinguir entre um e outro – estavam escuros e sem brilho. O rei e a rainha, os guardas e o servos... todos eles estranharam aquela cena. Preocupados, pediram ao príncipe que voltasse aos seus aposentos a fim de que os melhores médicos do reino pudesse atendê-lo. Mas o príncipe tomou a única decisão que lhe pareceu certa: ele foi atrás da camponesa”.

A bola explode no bloqueio com tanta força que ele vê o assombro tomar conta dos rostos dos rapazes no outro lado da rede. Não foi dessa vez. Não ainda. Por incrível que pareça, ele não se sente péssimo, nem mais tão angustiado. Seus olhos acompanham a bola, prestes a tocar o chão. Uma mão se interpõe no meio do caminho. Sua joelheira continua a proteger aquele braço que o salvou tantas e tantas vezes e que, mais uma vez, vinha ao seu socorro.

“Ao chegar ao campo, o príncipe encontrou todos os trabalhadores em torno da camponesa. As pessoas estavam furiosas, é verdade, mas também sentiram pena dele. Pena por que ele não fora capaz de compreender como aquele sentimento era importante, tanto para ele, quanto para a moça. A jovem ainda estava chorando quando ele se aproximou diante dela e se ajoelhou. O príncipe estava tão envergonhado que sequer conseguia olhá-la nos olhos. E então, ele começou a chorar também, pedindo por perdão. Ele disse que a amava e que deixaria tudo se ela pudesse perdoá-lo. Nesse momento, os cristais quebrados começaram a brilhar de forma intensa mais uma vez”.

A bola está novamente no ar. Asahi não sabe de onde vem essa força. A única coisa que sabe é que seu coração está em chamas e que ele precisa consertar seus erros. Mais uma vez, ele grita, com todo o ardor que seu corpo e sua alma podem proporcionar. De novo, a bola explode no bloqueio, para depois explodir no chão da quadra adversária. Ele consegue ver perfeitamente o horizonte que se abre além das mãos do time adversário. Mas seus olhos se preocupam mais em olhar para baixo, de onde vem a origem de toda a força que lhe torna capaz de voar.

\- Boa bola, Suga. Excelente defesa, Nishinoya.

Os dois sorriem. Yuu está radiante. E ainda que Asahi considere que ele não mereça aquele sorriso, seu coração se aquece por inteiro em saber que Nishinoya ainda é capaz de sorrir para ele.

Aos poucos, as coisas parecem voltar ao normal. Ele está de volta ao time, assim como Nishinoya. Daichi continua sendo assustador e duro em suas palavras. Suga ainda é o mesmo vice-capitão confiável, lutando para manter tudo funcionando. Explodir em gritos e animação de uma hora para a outra permanece sendo a especialidade de Tanka. E Nishinoya... bem... ele continua a mesma bola de energia durante os aquecimentos e a mesma esfinge indecifrável quando está em jogo. Continua meio doido e falastrão e saltitante e cheio de confiança de que chegarão longe. 

E continua a chamá-lo de Asahi-san, como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido entre eles. Azumane conhece o coração grande de Nishinoya e sua capacidade de perdoar até mesmo os piores erros. O líbero não lhe exige mais nada. Nenhuma desculpa. A única coisa que deseja é que ambos mantenham suas promessas e isso lhe basta. Embora fale pelos cotovelos, é uma pessoa que aprecia muito mais as ações do que palavras ditas da boca pra fora. Para Asahi, aquilo não é o suficiente. Nishinoya já fez muito por ele. Precisa ser correspondido à altura. A única forma de fazer isso é ser um Ás competente, assim como seu companheiro de time espera.

Alguns dias depois, há uma movimentação estranha no vestiário. Nishinoya colocou na cabeça que vai dar um jeito no rodo que eles quebraram durante a discussão após a partida contra a Dateko. Asahi sente seu coração apertar por um momento. 

\- Oh, o que eu pisei em cima...

\- Não se preocupe. Ele quebrou por minha culpa.

O líbero parece muito tranquilo e concentrado em seu esforço, ainda que não consiga apertar o segundo parafuso para fixar o cabo. Asahi sabe que ficar disputando a culpa pelo ocorrido não os levará a lugar nenhum. Só há uma coisa a se fazer:

\- Nishinoya, deixe-me tentar.

Asahi se ajoelha ao lado do companheiro. Suas mãos quase se tocam quando ele se oferece para ajudá-lo e ele não entende porque o possível contato faz seu coração bater mais rápido. Enquanto seus dedos manipulam a chave de fenda, ele percebe, com o rabo de olho, que Nishinoya o observa com um sorriso sereno. Não são precisos mais do que alguns segundos até que tudo esteja em ordem. Antes de deixar o ginásio, Azumane olha uma última vez para a braçadeira de metal que eles afixaram juntos. O rodo se distingue nitidamente dos demais.

“E vendo o arrependimento nos olhos do príncipe, a camponesa aceitou seu amor. Juntos, eles reconstruíram os corações quebrados. Levou algum temo até que ajeitassem cada um dos cacos de cristal, mas logo os dois corações estavam inteiros e brilhavam muito, muito forte! Porém, quando eles olharam melhor, perceberam que os corações de ambos traziam algumas trincas que foram impossíveis de reparar. Esses pequenos machucados passaram a servir como um lembrete para os dois: ainda que o perdão possa curar um coração partido, é melhor cuidarmos de quem amamos o tempo todo, para que nossos corações apenas brilhem intensamente”.

As luzes são apagadas e todos deixam o ginásio. Do lado de fora, apenas a lua cheia ilumina o céu.

\- Nishinoya...

O líbero para de repente, assim como os demais secundaristas que o acompanhavam. Daichi e Suga também o observam. Asahi odeia multidões. Ou melhor dizendo, odeia se fazer notado nas multidões. Mas naquele exato momento, é como se apenas Nishinoya e ele estivessem ali. A luz do luar reflete nos brilhantes olhos castanhos de Yuu.

\- Eu prometo fazer de tudo para continuar atacando! Mesmo que eu falhe algumas vezes, eu vou tentar e tentar e tentar! Eu prometo lutar para ser o melhor Ás que eu puder ser! Por você... e por todo o time.

Asahi sente que todos os olhares estão sobre si. Ele, que nunca disse palavras bonitas ou inspiradoras. Ele, que no máximo ergue a voz para pedir a bola durante uma jogada decisiva. Ele, que deseja mudar para continuar merecendo a amizade e a confiança de Nishinoya.

Um grande sorriso se abre nos lábios de Yuu. Ele corre até Asahi e levanta a mão direita, lhe mostrando o dedo mindinho.

\- E eu prometo que continuarei mantendo todas as bolas no ar para você, Asahi-san!

Quando foi a última vez que Asahi fez uma ‘promessa do dedinho’ a alguém? Isso não é o tipo de coisa que as crianças fazem? Ele não se importa. Entrelaça seu dedo ao de Nishinoya e se surpreende ao perceber como eles se encaixam de forma tão perfeita. Tal constatação é como uma descarga elétrica que percorre todo o seu corpo.

\- Então, é uma promessa! – o líbero diz antes de se despedir, indo adiante com os demais secundaristas.

\- Ora, isso foi bonitinho, apesar de bobo! – Daichi tira sarro, lhe dá um tapinha no ombro como se lhe dissesse “hora de ir pra casa”.

No caminho de volta, Suga e Daichi conversam sobre algo. Estratégias de defesa ou novas jogadas ou qualquer coisa que valha. Asahi não presta atenção. A duas únicas coisas em que consegue pensar são: 1) ele tem de fazer a coisa certa de agora em diante, e 2) em como seu coração se sente quando Nishinoya está por perto – quente e muito, muito brilhante.


	12. O Espírito da Karasuno

Estar ao lado de Asahi em quadra é bom. Melhor do que Daichi realmente diz, afinal, ninguém merece um Ás tão bundão. Todos os outros têm cara de mau e colocam medo nos oponentes. Asahi tem cara de delinquente, mas qualquer bobagenzinha fere sua autoestima. Ainda assim, Daichi não gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Asahi tem a cara e o espírito da Karasuno, como se pertencesse ao time desde sempre. 

Ter Nishinoya de volta ao time também é bom. O rapaz faz milagres. Atira-se no chão de forma tão despreocupada que é como se seu corpo não sentisse o menor atrito contra o piso. E nem bem se levanta, já está pronto para outra defesa espetacular. Daichi sorri. Nishinoya podia ser um pouco mais tranquilo fora dos jogos. Menos explosivo, é verdade. Mas o capitão deixa o barco correr. Todo time precisa de uma injeção de adrenalina. E o líbero equivale a muitas!

\- Desculpe, foi um pouco curta!

Asahi, sempre pedindo desculpas. Poderia ter uma postura mais condizente com a de um Ás.

\- É isso o que acontece quando você passa um mês vadiando, Asahi-san!

Nishinoya sempre muito debochado. Poderia medir melhor suas palavras.

Talvez fosse um erro tentar mudá-los – mas isso é algo que Daichi admite apenas quando está confabulando consigo mesmo. De todo modo, sente-se reconfortado. Seria um erro se a Karasuno tentasse jogar sem um ou outro.


	13. Uma Distância que se Encurta

Seus olhos acompanharam o jeito majestoso com o qual seu companheiro entrou em quadra. Altivo, imponente, corajoso... A partida de três meses atrás nem mesmo fez sombra diante da luz que ele irradiou durante o jogo. Enfrentou a Dateko mais uma vez, de cabeça erguida! Lutou e lutou até ver a bola tocar o chão, marcando o final da partida. Nishinoya era incrível. Asahi podia ser um Ás, mas todo o time era composto por heróis, sem os quais ele não conseguiria triunfar. E Nishinoya era o seu herói. O que protegia sua retaguarda. O que fazia seu coração brilhar.

Uma brisa leve entra pela janela, fazendo dançar os cabelos compridos. Seus olhos passeiam pela paisagem que se descortina além dos muros da escola onde estão hospedados. Não é a melhor vista que a cidade tem a oferecer para um forasteiro, mas Asahi vê apenas beleza na paisagem noturna. Os gritos de seus colegas de time, que ainda comemoram a vitória, percorrem o corredor e invadem a sala. Ele sorri. É a melhor trilha sonora para aproveitar aquele momento.

Fecha os olhos, sentindo apenas o vento suave percorrer o rosto e os braços, agitando a camiseta branca. Quando ele salta para cravar um ponto, o vento também percorre todo o seu corpo e, embora tudo passe muito rápido, Asahi sente um enorme prazer em voar para atingir a bola com força. E a vista do topo, dos espaços vazios na quadra adversária, é ainda mais bonita do que a vista que ele tem da cidade.

\- Então, você está aí, Asahi-san!

Volta-se para a porta. Seu herói adentra a sala de aula onde ele se refugiou. A armadura da Karasuno cedeu lugar ao pijama confortável, enquanto os cabelos escorridos sobre o rosto dão a Nishinoya um ar de serenidade. Nem ao menos parece o líbero de personalidade selvagem que tenta dominar a quadra. Mas todo herói tem uma identidade secreta, afinal. Ao menos, é o que Asahi vê nos filmes e seriados.

\- Não está pensando em nenhuma bobagem nem criando paranoias, não é, Asahi-san? – o líbero lhe dá um soquinho no braço direito. Apesar do tamanho, em nada fica a dever em força para Daichi ou Suga.

Ele ri e sacode a cabeça. Ah, se Nishinoya pudesse ler sua mente!

\- Você sabe que eu sempre preciso de um tempo sozinho para relaxar após as partidas.

Nishinoya se senta na carteira ao lado dele, também dando uma olhada pela janela. Seus rostos ficam quase da mesma altura enquanto os pés do líbero balançam, suspensos no ar. Asahi prefere ficar sozinho quando está recarregando as energias após uma partida, porém, dessa vez, ele deseja que Nishinoya permaneça ao se lado. Foi por causa dele que conseguiu superar o medo e avançar sobre a Muralha de Ferro. Nada mais justo que celebrar silenciosamente na companhia de seu herói.

\- A vista daqui é bonita.

Asahi concorda. Sabe que a vista não é grandes coisas, no entanto, pouco importa. Sente-se contente que Nishinoya e ele compartilham da mesma visão. 

\- Você está feliz, não é Asahi-san? – o líbero pergunta com um sorriso, encarando-o nos olhos. Asahi sente o coração derreter ao ouvir aquela voz, geralmente tão alta, soar macia e gentil aos seus ouvidos.

\- Sim. Muito feliz! Feliz por ter vencido. E ainda mais feliz por ter voltado a jogar ao seu lado... junto com todo o time!

Um pequeno lapso. Talvez Nishinoya sequer percebesse. Um pequeno lapso que parte de si não se arrepende de ter cometido. A luz que banha a sala escura vem do corredor. É muito fraca para iluminar todo o ambiente. Ainda assim, Asahi acredita estar vendo o rosto do líbero corar, enquanto seus lábios se abrem em um pequeno sorriso. E ele tenta se convencer de aquilo é bom demais para ser verdade.

\- Eu também estou feliz de jogar ao seu lado de novo, Asahi-san. Você foi incrível hoje!

Asahi acredita não merecer tanto. Tanta confiança, tanta amizade, tanto carinho... Não merece, mas deseja cada um desses sentimentos de coração aberto.

\- Eu apenas fiz o que prometi: aproveitar todas as suas defesas e convertê-las em pontos. Não teria conseguido sem você.

Nishinoya ri baixinho, enquanto pousa a mão direita sobre o ombro do maior.

\- Certo, vamos parar com esse empurra-empurra de elogios. Podemos concordar de uma vez que fomos incríveis e que jogamos muito bem quando estamos lado a lado.

\- Parece justo!

Asahi sorri, voltando seu corpo em direção ao líbero. Estão tão próximos que não é preciso muito para envolver Nishinoya em um abraço... e, ah, como ele gostaria de fazer isso! Seu olhar se detém sobre a mão que ainda repousa sobre seu ombro e, dali, seguem pelo braço torneado até encontrar o rosto de Nishinoya. Os olhos do líbero parecem faiscar. Eles se encaram, em silêncio. Asahi sente os dedos do líbero se fecharem levemente sobre a manga de sua camisa. Ele deveria estar nervoso, mas não está. Está sereno. E feliz. 

Nem ele, nem Nishinoya desviam olhar. As mãos de Asahi querem subir até a cintura do outro, envolvê-lo e puxá-lo para si. Inclina-se um pouco para a frente, ainda em silêncio, sentindo o coração acelerar. Nishinoya o observa por um instante – os olhos do líbero parecem ainda mais luminosos.

\- Noya-san! Azumane-san! Onde estão?

\- Ukai-san está nos chamando para conversar!

Ambos se afastam, surpresos. As mãos de Asahi sequer chegaram a se aproximar da cintura de Nishinoya. A mão do líbero já não descansa mais sobre seu ombro. As luzes da sala se acendem, revelando as faces coradas de um e de outro. Por sorte, Hinata e Tanaka não parecem perceber nada enquanto os conduzem de volta à sala onde está o restante do time. Durante o caminho, Asahi busca o rosto de Nishinoya – o líbero ainda está vermelho e parece um tanto tenso. Parece também procurar ler na expressão de Azumane se entendeu corretamente o que (quase) aconteceu ainda há pouco. 

Asahi sorri, procurando tranquilizá-lo. Os lábios de Nishinoya se abrem em um luminoso sorriso como resposta. Um leve pânico toma conta do maior. Ele não sabe se Yuu sorri pelo mesmo motivo que ele. Gostaria de pensar o que sim. O que importa é que o líbero está feliz de tê-lo novamente como colega de quadra. Por enquanto, isso basta.


	14. Passado, Presente, Futuro

\- Parabéns, meu rapaz! Você será um grande jogador se continuar se dedicando e entrar em um time forte durante o ensino médio!

Foram essas as palavras do homem que lhe entregou o prêmio de Melhor Líbero da Categoria Júnior. Ele era presidente de alguma associação ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas Nishinoya não se lembra exatamente do que – e como se isso realmente importasse quando se estava recebendo um prêmio! O conselho do cara importante, por sua vez, ficou na memória. Mas Nishinoya nunca foi bom em seguir conselhos de pessoas engravatadas, ainda que não conhecesse muitos presidentes de qualquer coisa que fosse. Por isso, todos os seus colegas se surpreenderam quando ele anunciou que iria para a Karasuno.

Nishinoya gosta de vencer. E quem não gosta? Ele poderia ter vencido caso tivesse ido para uma escola pertencente à elite do vôlei colegial. Todos os times abririam as portas para o “líbero mágico” sem pensar duas vezes e o colocariam no time titular num piscar de olhos. Porém, vencer não é tudo. E ainda que a derrota machuque, Nishinoya prefere perder ao lado de um time no qual se sente em casa a vencer em uma equipe na qual ele é apenas uma estrela. É por isso que, embora de coração partido e rosto inchado de chorar, ele não preferia estar em nenhum outro lugar a não ser ali, dividindo a mesa com os colegas da Karasuno. Especialmente com Asahi-san.

Acabou se sentando longe de Tanaka e de Asahi, pois sabe que ambos precisam de espaço para colocar as ideias em ordem, assim como ele também precisa respirar fundo e por a cabeça no lugar. Tanto com relação ao jogo, quanto com relação a Asahi. Procura não pensar em nada no momento. É preciso que o estômago trabalhe primeiro, digerindo a derrota e a grande refeição que lhes foi preparada como consolo. Ainda que a comida seja apetitosa, Nishinoya não consegue distinguir sabor algum além do sal de suas lágrimas. É, com certeza, a refeição mais silenciosa que ele já fez em toda sua vida.

A última vez que Asahi o olhou nos olhos foi quando ambos se jogaram no chão, em uma tentativa fracassada de defender o set point da Aoba Johsai. No vôlei, não é comum que um jogador tão alto mergulhe para fazer defesas como aquela e, mesmo assim, lá estava Asahi. Ao se levantarem, Nishinoya sentiu uma ânsia enorme de dizer algo, de dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse tranquilizá-lo. Tinha medo de perdê-lo novamente para a insegurança do próprio Ás. E na angústia que o consumiu, sentiu as palavras se embaralharem na garganta.

\- Você fez um jogo incrível, Nishinoya.

Asahi tentava esboçar um sorriso em meio às lágrimas que começavam a rolar por seu rosto. A mão direita do Ás ajudou-o a se levantar. Nishinoya se sentiu um tanto envergonhado por temer que Asahi tivesse um novo colapso. Era outro jogador. Outra pessoa. Teve vontade de abraçá-lo.

O time saudou o público, cumprimentou os adversários e, então, deixou a quadra. Saíam de cena mais uma vez sem sequer chegar ao campeonato nacional. O corredor que os levava até o vestiário parecia não ter fim. Nishinoya acompanhou Asahi de perto, ainda preocupado com suas lágrimas. Todos os rapazes caminhavam muito lentamente, mas o atacante parecia estar ainda mais devagar que os outros.

\- Ei, Asahi-san... não fique assim... é... eu...

Era impossível continuar. Não conseguiu mais segurar o choro que lhe corroía por dentro: as lágrimas começaram a cair a contragosto. O líbero queria alegrar o time, queria fazer com que todos esquecessem a derrota, embora ele próprio não conseguisse fazer nem uma coisa, nem outra. Logo ele, que se orgulhava tanto de ser visto como alguém corajoso mesmo nas situações mais difíceis.

\- Está tudo bem, Nishinoya. Você pode se sentir triste... Você não é obrigado a ser forte o tempo todo...

A voz de Asahi saiu estranhamente calma para aquele momento. E então a mão do atacante desceu sobre seu ombro e o puxou para junto dele, num meio-abraço. O corpo do maior era quente, aconchegante... E então Nishinoya desistiu de conter as lágrimas. Agarrou-se à camisa do maior e começou a chorar, com o rosto enterrado no tecido negro. Sentiu os dedos de Asahi acariciando levemente seus cabelos.

\- Está tudo bem. Nós não podemos ganhar... ganhar todas... e você... não precisa carregar o time nas costas...

Asahi voltara a chorar. O choro deles e dos demais jogadores era o único ruído que quebrava o silêncio naquele corredor sem fim. Nishinoya se agarrou com mais força à camisa número 3, envolvendo o corpo do maior na altura do abdômen com o braço direito.

\- Vamos...

Deixou que Asahi o guiasse. Mesmo tendo pernas muito compridas, o Ás caminhou devagar, respeitando o tempo dos passos curtos de seu companheiro de equipe. Asahi cheirava a um misto de suor e desodorante. O corpo do guerreiro que tanto lutara contra o time adversário estava desfeito em cansaço, enquanto seu coração era trespassado pela dor. E ainda assim, o Ás mantinha-se firme. Seguiram para o ônibus sem dizer mais nada. Palavras não eram necessárias. 

Nishinoya observa novamente a mesa. Todos continuam silenciosos, os olhos baixos, as mãos levando comida à boca em movimentos quase mecânicos. Depois de uma partida, ele geralmente come como se tivesse acabado de chegar de uma guerra, porém, sua refeição agora rende na cumbuca. É até um pecado comer daquele jeito, sem a menor vontade.

Quando chega a hora de ir embora, todos deixam o restaurante com os mesmos passos lentos que deixaram o ginásio. Antes de tomar o caminho para casa, ele busca por Asahi, que está ladeado por seus colegas de Terceiro Ano. Daichi e Suga dizem ao atacante que, hoje, ele realmente fez jus à sua posição. Suas vozes soam firmes, cheias de orgulho. Nishinoya se sente um pouco melhor. Asahi costuma levar tão a sério as críticas negativas que recebe... ele espera que o Ás também saiba levar os elogios para bem perto do coração.

E então, seus olhares se cruzam novamente.

\- Ni... Nishinoya?

Tem vontade de fazer muitas coisas, de dizer muitas coisas. E antes que fale demais, na frente de todos os outros membros do time, ele se apressa:

\- Muito obrigado por seu apoio hoje, Asahi-san!

Precisa dizer tudo muito rápido, ou sente que começará a chorar novamente. O grandalhão sorri. É um sorriso triste, mas não menos verdadeiro.

\- Você já me ajudou tantas vezes. É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Todos se despedem. Nishinoya toma o rumo de casa ao lado de Tanaka. Leva algum tempo até que o camisa 5 quebre o silêncio entre eles:

\- Você já parou pra pensar que essa talvez tenha sido nossa última chance de jogar com o pessoal do Terceiro Ano?

Tal pensamento já passou por sua cabeça milhares de vezes desde que Asahi retornou ao time. Os terceiranistas logo irão se formar e, antes de sair da escola, devem pensar a respeito de seu futuro. Universidade, trabalho... Coisas de adultos. Coisas que estão tão longe e tão perto. Coisas que Nishinoya prefere ignorar enquanto pode, embora todos digam que ele deve pensar sobre o que fazer quando concluir o ensino médio. A Karasuno não impede nenhum dos formandos de participar das competições esportivas mesmo durante o período dos exames de vestibular, mas a decisão final cabe inteiramente a cada um dos terceiranistas. E o que é um campeonato perto de toda a vida que ainda está por vir? Nishinoya tenta também ignorar essas preocupações, vivendo um dia de cada vez. Por enquanto, só consegue pensar em como gostaria que Asahi levasse uma lembrança melhor do Intercolegial. E que deveria tê-lo beijado quando teve a oportunidade.


	15. A revelação

Nishinoya tinha volta de seis anos de idade quando seu avô lhe disse pela primeira vez as palavras que ficariam gravadas em sua mente: “se as pessoas soubessem quando irão morrer, ficariam menos ocupadas com medos e valorizariam cada segundo de vida que lhes resta!” Ele achou a frase um tanto assustadora ao ouvi-la pela primeira vez – afinal, Nishinoya é todo vida – mas, agora, ele acredita que entende perfeitamente o que o velhinho quis dizer. Não foi uma declaração sobre a morte, e sim sobre o tempo. Não se deve ter medo, pois é perda de tempo. E tempo é algo precioso, de valor inestimável e impossível de reaver uma vez que passa. 

“O tempo está sempre em movimento, como um grande rio, do qual não conhecemos o começo ou o fim”, continuou o avô, certa vez, quando Nishinoya tinha um pouco mais de idade. Por mais que nos filmes sempre exista algo ou alguém capaz de fazer o tempo parar ou voltar, na vida real, as coisas funcionam de forma muito diferente. Yuu sabe que ele não tem muito tempo para vencer um campeonato ao lado de Asahi. Uns poucos meses passam num piscar de olhos e, quando menos se esperar, os terceiranistas estarão formados e vão viver suas vidas longe da Karasuno. Ele sabe que Daichi, Suga e Kiyoko têm plenas condições de entrar em uma Universidade Nacional para se formar em algum curso de prestígio. Sequer precisa ser muito íntimo deles para saber como se esforçam para tirar boas notas ou o quanto são pressionados pelos pais e professores. Asahi, por outro lado, é uma esfinge. Não apenas no que diz respeito ao futuro, mas em diversos aspectos. E Nishinoya sente raiva por não ter aproveitado o tempo ao seu lado para conhecê-lo melhor.

Pela memória, puxa pequenos detalhes, informações preciosas que desenham a figura de Asahi diante de seus olhos sempre que suas pálpebra se fecham. Asahi adora Tonkatsu Ramen. Tira notas decentes, embora não pareça ser do tipo que estuda muito – filho da puta sortudo! Asahi é um poço de gentileza no corpo de um colosso. Já o ouviu falar sobre videogames e livros, mas gostaria de saber mais sobre esses seus gostos. Já o ouviu cantarolando músicas de j-rock enquanto se concentra antes de uma partida, isolado em seus fones de ouvido, mas eles nunca conversaram sobre suas bandas favoritas. Seu Asahi é cheio de lacunas, as quais ele não vê a hora de completar. Antes que o ano letivo termine.

O tempo ri da cara de Nishinoya, passando muito mais depressa do que ele se dá conta. É impossível agarrá-lo pelos dedos e forçá-lo a ir mais devagar. Enquanto caminha em direção ao ginásio, ele respira fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar e de vida. Cada dia conta. Cada mísero segundo tem de valer a pena. Ele ainda pode tentar chegar ao campeonato nacional de novo no ano que vem, pelo menos outras duas vezes, porém, Asahi já não estará no time. E uma vitória sem Asahi é algo que ele não gostaria de vivenciar.

A família de Asahi lhe faz muitas perguntas. Querem saber sobre seus planos para o futuro, sobre o que ele pensa em cursar na universidade, sobre onde irá trabalhar. Pobre Asahi! Já é difícil manter o controle sobre o que irá acontecer esta semana, então por que diabos lhe perguntam tanto sobre o ano que se aproxima? Gostaria de ter uma resposta para deixar todos felizes. Por enquanto, tudo o que sabe é que não deseja entrar na universidade (ao menos, não ainda) e que quer vencer o Torneio da Primavera ao lado de Nishinoya.

Daichi e Suga o olham admirados, estranhando sua assertividade. Asahi está seguro de si e, apesar de isso ser bom, é também anormal. “Nada ruim para um Ás cagão!”, Daichi diz, lhe dando um tapinha no ombro. Suga fala qualquer coisa sobre estar orgulhoso. Asahi joga a mochila sobre o ombro direito e põe-se a caminhar em direção ao ginásio. Foi o primeiro dos terceiranistas a dizer a Takeda-sensei que continuará no time, concentrando seus esforços em conseguir uma vaga para o torneio nacional. Pouco importa se está sendo insensato ou até mesmo egoísta. Na verdade, ele se sente extremamente bem por ter deixado de se importar (um pouco) com o que os outros dizem para focar naquilo que realmente lhe interessa. É um sentimento de libertação indescritível que lhe faz sentir capaz de voar. Nishinoya sempre lhe disse que ele deveria fazer algo assim.

Asahi tem plena consciência de que a maioria das pessoas não espera muita coisa dele. Seus colegas o consideram um delinquente, seus professores não insistem com muita firmeza para que ele deixe o time, seus pais mantem as expectativas de um curso superior restrita às universidades particulares... Porém, o time espera que ele brilhe em quadra. Que ele inspire todos os jogadores, enterre as bolas do outro lado da rede, seja um pilar de força para todos. E, acima de tudo, Nishinoya confia nele. Mesmo que Yuu fosse o único de seus companheiros que tivesse fé em sua capacidade, Asahi lutaria até o fim, movido apenas por aquele sentimento.

Aquilo tudo é muito novo e estranho para ele. Asahi dificilmente joga em sua melhor forma quando está sob pressão, porém, nada disso importa mais. Ele fará qualquer coisa para vencer ao lado de Nishinoya, nem que, para tanto, precise atacar até que seus braços percam todas as forças e seus pés não consigam mais deixar o chão. E se a vitória se mostrar impossível, Asahi espera apenas conquistar um pequeno pedaço do coração de Noya, para poder oferecer seu ombro amigo, ouvir suas histórias, compartilhar de seus gostos, ir além de ser um mero companheiro de quadra. Pois por mais que Nishinoya seja a materialização de um estardalhaço, muito de seu Nishinoya ainda é um mistério – um mistério que ele deseja desvendar.

Quando seus olhares se cruzam no ginásio, Nishinoya pula de alegria e Asahi sente seu coração se aquecer por inteiro. “Ele ainda está aqui. Eu ainda tenho uma chance”, pensam, os olhos brilhando intensamente. “Nós ainda temos uma chance”.

E apesar do clima de luto, o treino se desenrola melhor do que a equipe esperava. Todos estão juntando os cacos, aprendendo a recomeçar. Nunca é fácil, nem mesmo para os já calejados terceiranistas. Os calouros estão mais desconsolados, ainda aprendendo a lidar com os tropeços. “É bom ver todos animados. Não podemos vencer todas, mas podemos sempre jogar com dignidade e com garra. E isso é o mais importante!”, Ukai-san disse, emocionado com a dedicação dos rapazes. O gosto da derrota ainda amarga na boca, mas Asahi, Nishinoya e todos os demais tratam de engoli-lo. Não há tempo para lamentar, apenas para crescer.

Todos ajudam a limpar o ginásio ao fim do treino. Ukai-san quer que eles terminem tudo depressa e vão para casa descansar. Ninguém precisa lembrar a Asahi e, muito menos, a Nishinoya sobre a importância de uma boa noite de sono após um treino pesado. Ainda assim, Asahi empurra o carrinho de volta ao depósito lentamente, enquanto Nishinoya se demora recolhendo as bolas espalhadas pela quadra. Dispensam a ajuda dos demais – podem fazer aquilo sozinhos e não é necessário se incomodar! Daichi se irrita com tanta moleza, contudo, deixa com eles a chave para fechar o ginásio. Tanaka também não pode esperar, pois tem um compromisso em família.

\- Está tudo bem, logo terminamos.

\- Não precisam se incomodar, está quase pronto.

A porta de metal desliza, se fechando num baque surdo. À meia-luz das poucas lâmpadas que restam acesas, os dois voltam a cruzar olhares.

\- Então, precisamos conversar...

Dizem quase que ao mesmo tempo, quase com as mesmas palavras, uma voz se sobrepondo à outra. Em seguida, um silêncio momentâneo, quebrado apenas pelos risos embaraçados de ambos. Droga... Em suas cabeças, tudo parecia muito mais fácil e simples, porém, agora, tudo se torna uma caótica montanha-russa de emoções. Nishinoya morde os lábios, como costuma fazer quando está pensativo. Asahi cerra o punho com força, cravando as unhas contra a palma da mão. Ambos sentem o coração disparar e a respiração acelerando aos poucos.

Os olhos castanhos de Nishinoya estão fixos nos de Asahi. Apesar da penumbra, ele vê perfeitamente o pomo-de-Adão do maior subir e descer enquanto o Ás engole em seco. Asahi não consegue desviar seus olhos dos de Nishinoya. Se sente atraído por eles, que parecem querer lhe dizer tanto, tanto, tanto...

Asahi desfaz o punho cerrado, erguendo lentamente a mão direita – a mão com a qual ele jurou converter todas as bolas salvas por Nishinoya em pontos para a Karasuno. O líbero observa, com seus olhos intensos, aquele movimento tão cuidadoso. Os dedos tremem um pouco, tentando dizer aquilo que a boca não consegue. Yuu ergue também a mão direita, aquela cujo braço carrega a joelheira de Asahi, aquela com a qual jurou proteger a retaguarda do Ás. As duas mãos se aproximam, vencendo gentilmente o espaço que há entre elas. Os dedos ásperos se encontram, fazendo com que ambos sintam uma espécie de choque elétrico que percorre seus corpos. E então, os dedos se fecham uns sobre os outros.

Ficam em silêncio. Um sorriso surge nos lábios de cada um – o de Nishinoya é luminoso, o de Asahi, doce. Os polegares se acariciam devagar, deslizando um contra o outro, querendo conhecer cada centímetro da pele, áspera, castigada pelos treinos pesados. Suas mãos já se tocaram diversas vezes antes, durante as comemorações por pontos, mas nunca dessa forma. E a única coisa na qual conseguem pensar é em como elas se encaixam perfeitamente. O contato apenas atiça as batidas de seus corações. É gostoso sentir a pele quente, o roçar lento dos dedos, e tudo mais o que não está dito, porém, que se manifesta naquele toque.

Ambos dão um passo adiante, ficando ainda mais próximos. Nishinoya se estica todo, ficando quase na ponta dos pés. Asahi se abaixa, como o gigante gentil que é, disposto a encurtar a distância. Eles fecham os olhos e os lábios se tocam devagar. Mesmo que não saibam exatamente o que fazer, um tenta entender o outro, em toques carinhosos e tímidos. A boca de Yuu tem gosto de laranja. A barba de Azumane roça contra a pele de Nishinoya, lhe causando um arrepio gostoso. As mãos se soltam, dando lugar a um abraço quase desesperado. 

Ao final do beijo, continuam abraçados. Abrem os olhos devagar, se encarando com os rostos corados e sorrisos bobos nos lábios.

\- Eu gosto de você, Asahi-san.

\- Eu também gosto de você, Nishinoya. 

Cinco palavras. Nishinoya nunca soou tão doce. Seis palavras. Asahi nunca soou tão decidido. Pensam em dizer “eu te amo”, “eu também te amo”, mas a palavra amor é tão poderosa que os assusta. Mas está tudo bem: se o amor ainda não pode ser dito, que ao menos seja demonstrado – e isso eles estão dispostos a fazer com todas as suas forças. Aquilo tudo é muito novo e estranho para Asahi, mas também infinitamente bom. E ele tem a plena certeza disso quando sente as mãos de Nishinoya acariciando seus cabelos e a boca do líbero cobrindo seu rosto de beijos, lhe arrancando uma risada. Nishinoya sabe que o tempo é algo precioso, de valor inestimável, e por isso ele deseja aproveitar cada momento nos braços de Asahi, que o envolvem com uma ternura sem igual, fazendo seu coração bater mais contente.


	16. Coisas de Namoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não planejava publicar nada hoje, mas é aniversário do Asahi e ele merece! Feliz 2020 a todos!

Asahi gostaria que essa “coisa” chamada “namoro” viesse com um manual de instruções. Nos filmes e na televisão, tudo é tão simples! Um casal se apaixona, engrena um relacionamento e, de repente, todas as “coisas” ligadas a namoro parecem fluir de dentro deles – desde os beijos apaixonados aos abraços acolhedores, passando pelos encontros no parque, idas ao cinema e conversas sussurradas pelos cantos. É como se cada uma dessas pequenas “coisas” estivesse sempre ali, adormecida dentro das personagens, apenas esperando para serem despertadas por alguém especial. A própria palavra também o assusta. “Namoro”. Parece-lhe algo importante demais para alguém como ele. Na verdade, Yuu ou ele jamais proferiram aquela palavra, porém, Asahi acredita que não há termo melhor para definir o que está acontecendo entre eles. “Namoro”, sim. Meio tosco, provavelmente. 

Desde o dia do primeiro beijo, Asahi é tomado pelo desejo de fazer “coisas” de namoro com Nishinoya, ainda que também sinta um grande receio de estragar tudo. Ele nunca se considerou particularmente interessante para atrair a atenção de alguém, por isso, cada passo é muito bem calculado. E o fato de Yuu corresponder ao seu sentimento faz com que ele se empenhe ainda mais em fazer cada uma dessas “coisas” valerem a pena. 

Por isso, quando Nishinoya o chama da porta da sala de aula, com aquele olhar gaiato e o leve rubor nas bochechas que denunciam sua vontade de fazer algo proibido pelas regras do colégio, o coração de Asahi se acelera. O sangue percorre todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que suas pernas se movam. Ele se levanta, seguindo o namorado até algum corredor deserto onde podem conversar de forma mais reservada e, de vez em quando, arriscar um pequeno beijo ou ficarem de mãos dadas. São momentos breves dentro da agitada semana escolar. Dificilmente, duram mais do que dez minutos. Asahi procura se entregar a esses pequenos episódios, ainda que não saiba exatamente o que fazer. Suas mãos parecem estabanadas demais para fazer um gesto carinhoso e, em alguns momentos, ele se pergunta se um beijo – um beijo de verdade – é mesmo daquele jeito ou se ele está fazendo papel de tolo. Por vezes, o silêncio reina entre eles e Asahi não sabe se deve quebrá-lo ou mantê-lo. A simples presença de Yuu lhe basta, mas será que a recíproca serve para o líbero? Nishinoya apenas sorri, encarando-o com um misto de ternura e desejo no olhar que faz Azumane sentir-se querido e encabulado ao mesmo tempo.

Os filmes e seriados enganaram o gigante gentil da Karasuno. Na vida real, não há roteiro a ser seguido e o namoro se torna algo que deve ser aprendido aos poucos, no cotidiano. É um processo lento, que envolve prática, acertos e erros. Tudo isso desperta uma certa insegurança no Ás, contudo, o sentimento que impera é o do grande prazer de estar na companhia de Yuu e somente de Yuu, ainda que por uns poucos minutos se seu dia. Quando o corpo de Nishinoya se encaixa junto ao seu, quando seus lábios se tocam, quando seus dedos se entrelaçam... é como se o mundo deixasse de existir para que eles possam ficar juntos.

Isso até o sinal tocar.

\- Bom, acho que já está na hora de ir... – Nishinoya diz, a contragosto, e demora em soltar a mão do atacante – A próxima aula é matemática. Eu odeio matemática!

Asahi ri. Um riso fraco que se esvai à medida em que os dedos deixam de se tocar, restando apenas o calor das mãos de Yuu.

\- Bom, é uma disciplina importante.

\- Eu nunca vou usar álgebra na vida. Nunca! – como uma criança mimada, Yuu bufa, cruzando os braços.

Em silêncio, eles fazem o caminho de volta, até as escadarias que separam as salas dos segundos e terceiros anos. 

\- Nos vemos no treino. Certo, Asahi-san?

E o maior consegue sentir o sabor agridoce naquelas palavras: o desgosto em ter de se separar, misturado à antecipação de se verem novamente dentro de poucas horas. O gosto toma conta de sua boca e lhe seca a garganta, pois ele também gostaria de continuar de mãos dadas com Yuu, de poder beijar-lhe os lábios novamente. Um atraso, porém, pode colocar tudo a perder. Ambos sabem disso muito bem. Por isso, Asahi apenas assente, detendo com todas as forças a vontade de beijar os lábios de Nishinoya.

O líbero se despede com um sorriso triste. Já deu alguns passos em direção à sua sala de aula quando Asahi sente seu corpo todo queimando. Ele quer passar mais tempo ao lado de Nishinoya. Os treinos não contam como parte do namoro e encontros furtivos nos corredores não suprem o seu desejo. De repente, sem que ele perceba, esse desejo se transforma nas palavras que sobem por sua garganta e escapam de sua boca em uma velocidade impressionante:

\- Você gostaria de tomar sorvete comigo qualquer dia desses, Nishinoya?

Azumane sequer tem tempo de pensar no que acaba de dizer. Leva a mão direita à boca, tentando compreender de onde vieram aquelas palavras. E mais: de onde veio aquela coragem? Quando se dá conta, o líbero está mais uma vez parado diante dele, encarando-o intensamente. Os olhos brilhantes denunciam toda a animação que Nishinoya tenta conter dentro de si. Suas mãos movem-se rapidamente no ar, os punhos se fechando e se abrindo. O maior está prestes a lhe pedir desculpas por qualquer coisa que tenha dito de errado, no entanto, o líbero é mais rápido:

\- Como num encontro, Asahi-san?

Nishinoya sussurra algo que gostaria de gritar aos quatro ventos. Asahi sente na voz do outro todo o esforço para deter a própria animação. O Ás da Karasuno sente que deveria morder os lábios. Acredita que aquela pergunta deveria deixá-lo encabulado a ponto de sua face ficar vermelha como um tomate maduro. Nada disso ocorre. O que ele sente, na verdade, é algo diferente. Um calor gostoso que toma conta de seu peito e se materializa num sorriso gentil.

\- Sim. É um encontro.

Nishinoya então o puxa pelo suéter e coloca-se na ponta dos dedos para selar os lábios do namorado.

\- Domingo. Às três da tarde! Naquele lugar novo, no centro!

Resta a Asahi apenas concordar, pois Nishinoya e ele precisam voltar para suas salas mais rápido do que nunca. A professora de inglês lhe dá uma pequena bronca por regressado do intervalo em cima da hora, despertando risadinhas sarcásticas por parte de alguns colegas. O atacante se desculpa e promete que tal comportamento não se repetirá, ganhando, finalmente, autorização para retornar ao seu lugar. Azumane busca concentrar-se no conteúdo que Ono-san escreve na lousa como forma de evitar problemas. Sua mente, todavia, passa o restante da aula pensando em quantas outras “coisas” de namoro Nishinoya pode ter despertado dentro dele.


	17. Diferentes Velocidades

Viver em alta velocidade sempre pareceu o mais adequado para Nishinoya. Desde que aprendeu a lidar com seus medos, ele odeia perder tempo. Enquanto todos ainda estão fazendo considerações e refletindo sobre prós e contras, ele já tem todas as decisões em mente e está pronto para agir. Isso não significa que tudo sempre dê certo. Em verdade, as coisas costumam sair de controle, mas ele prefere levar uma vida agitada – o caminho é muito mais interessante quando cheio de surpresas. 

Por outro lado, a velocidade de Nishinoya não agrada a todos. Seus pais dizem que ele deveria pensar mais antes de agir, seus professores dizem que ele deveria se concentrar mais no que estão lhe dizendo e Daichi já lhe advertiu diversas vezes sobre a importância de manter a cabeça fria a fim de evitar confusão ou ter uma postura mais madura em quadra. Diabos! Até mesmo Tanaka costuma reclamar que, às vezes, ele vai rápido demais. Mas Yuu se torna um poço de calma e frieza apenas quando está em quadra. Seu papel como a Divindade Guardiã da Karasuno exige paciência para saber o momento exato de mergulhar para salvar uma bola ou saltar para um levantamento. Fora das partidas, ele retoma seu ritmo normal. Ou seja, rápido. Muito, muito rápido.

Muitas pessoas preferem evitar a companhia de Nishinoya devido às suas passadas largas. Alguns colegas da escola viam-no somente como encrenqueiro e mesmo o time da Chidoriyama desconfiou de suas habilidades como líbero. Ele tem consciência disso. Sabe que seu caminhar acelerado tende a afastar especialmente aqueles que preferem avançar com mais cautela. Alguns dos nerds, sempre com suas caras enfiadas em livros, o odeiam. Outros colegas preferem apenas se afastar quando o veem adentrando os corredores da Karasuno. Nishinoya sente um certo orgulho maldoso com relação a isso – é como se ele dominasse o ambiente como tenta dominar a quadra.

De início, Yuu temeu que Asahi também fosse se afastar. O Ás de coração de vidro reunia todos os requisitos para tanto: preferia o silêncio, falava em voz baixa e costumava agir como um gato assustado sempre que surpreso pelo inesperado. Mas não. Asahi não somente permaneceu ao seu lado como se aproximou cada vez mais, ainda que lentamente, obedecendo à sua própria velocidade interna. Ou melhor dizendo, a uma delas, pois Azumane tem duas velocidades. Durante os jogos, é rápido como um animal que dá o bote certeiro sobre sua presa. Fora das quadras, leva sua vida com uma velocidade cuidadosa, como quem busca o terreno firme antes de dar um passo decisivo. E mesmo detestando o clichê dos “opostos que se atraem”, Nishinoya tinha de reconhecer que essa velocidade mais lenta o fascina por inteiro. A tal ponto que ele próprio busca ir mais devagar para acompanhar o ritmo de seu namorado.

Deixando a pressa de lado por alguns instantes, Nishinoya aprendeu a admirar o jeito gracioso com que Asahi prepara seu coque antes de cada treino. Da mesma maneira, ele decorou como o corpo do Ás se movimenta de forma meticulosa toda vez em que ajuda os colegas de time a montarem a rede para os treinos. Sua descoberta favorita, contudo, se manifesta além dos muros da escola, quando eles estão sozinhos. Em tais ocasiões, Yuu gosta de assistir como o namorado utiliza seus gestos contidos para lhe dizer como se sente. Os silêncios e a calma de Asahi dizem muito. Quando Nishinoya menos espera, as mãos grandes do atacante roçam contra as suas enquanto eles caminham lado a lado ou então, quando a privacidade se faz possível, os mesmos dedos brincam com seu cabelo arrepiado e os lábios de Azumane buscam os seus. Nessas horas, o líbero sente vontade de acelerar as coisas. Asahi, na maioria das vezes, se deixa levar, permitindo que suas velocidades encontrem a cadência necessária.

\- Eu queria te mostrar algo.

Nishinoya ergue a cabeça, curioso como um gato que ouviu um ruído chamativo. Pensa em fazer uma piada. “É algo pervertido, Asahi-san?” O tom de voz do namorado, por sua vez, lhe indica que se trata de um assunto importante – e Yuu se sente feliz de saber, que ao diminuir seu ritmo, aprendeu a conhecer melhor o seu companheiro. Azumane é uma pessoa que precisa de tempo, que se abre lentamente, embora venha se esforçando para derrubar qualquer barreira que se interponha entre eles. Por isso, Nishinoya se esquece do cadarço desamarrado e se senta sobre a mureta branca que lhe servia de apoio até então.

\- Sou todo seu, Asahi-san!

O sorriso alegre é o incentivo que faltava para que o maior se sentisse seguro, conforme denuncia o suspiro de alívio que escapa de seus lábios. O Às move a cabeça, em um gesto afirmativo, e acomoda sua mochila ao lado de Yuu. O líbero acompanha cada movimento do namorado com atenção, detendo-se sobre o brilho naqueles doces olhos castanhos e também sobre o rubor leve que toma conta de sua face. Dentre os livros, surge um sketchbook, que Asahi lhe entrega como se lhe confiasse um grande tesouro. O gesto é, ao mesmo tempo, tão solene e franco que Nishinoya sente os dedos tremerem ao tocar a capa vermelha e lisa. O conteúdo do caderno parece tão importante que ele não ousa abri-lo de imediato.

\- E-está tudo bem. Pode olhar.

A voz de Asahi falha. Muito provavelmente, o gigante de coração de vidro apenas agora tenha se dado conta de como tornou aquele ato simples em algo cerimonioso. Nishinoya ri, e o som de sua risada acaba por tranquilizar o maior. Só então ele abre o caderno.

\- Uau! Olha só esses desenhos!

As primeiras páginas estavam tomadas por reproduções de personagens de animes – heróis e vilões das mais diferentes séries. Ainda que o traço indicasse as tentativas de imitação, Nishinoya conseguiu ver a dedicação de Asahi em encontrar seu próprio estilo. As bordas esfumaçadas de grafite indicavam se tratar de trabalhos antigos. Algumas folhas mais adiante estavam tomadas por desenhos de rostos. Alguns deles eram bastante familiares. Daichi, Suga, Kiyoko-san, ele próprio...

\- Desculpe, isso parece estranho. Digo, te mostrar isso agora.

\- É claro que não, Asahi-san! É super legal!

Azumane lhe sorriu sem mostrar os dentes. Um sorriso tranquilo e gentil.

\- Há muitos desenhos sobre você... Parece até que eu fiquei...

\- Me stalkeando?

Yuu adora ver Asahi corar e coçar a nuca, encabulado. É uma de suas brincadeiras de namoro favoritas: ver o quanto ele consegue provocar o parceiro até que Azumane fique vermelho.

\- É...

\- Fazer o que? Sou irresistível!

O maior solta uma gargalhada.

\- Ora, está rindo de que? Vai dizer que eu não sou?

\- Sim, sim, você é. Irresistível!

Nishinoya ri e pisca para o namorado. Continua folheando o caderno. Mais adiante, há desenhos de pessoas sem rosto, as quais ele só consegue ter uma ideia se são homens ou mulheres ao verificar o tipo de roupas que estão vestindo. As roupas... elas são detalhadas a ponto de... é como se Asahi pensasse nelas como peças de roupa de verdade, prontas para serem costuradas e vestidas.

\- Essas roupas...

\- Pode ser sincero. São ridículas, não é?

\- São super legais, Asahi-san!

Os olhos de Azumane se arregalam e é como se Yuu pudesse ouvir o coração do parceiro ribombando como um tambor. O maior desvia o olhar e começa a enrolar uma mecha solta de seus longos cabelos em um dos dedos.

\- Você... acha mesmo?

\- Claro! Se eu não gostasse, você sabe que eu te diria!

Um novo sorriso sem dentes, igualmente gentil e tranquilo. Asahi sabe que a sinceridade é uma das maiores qualidades do namorado.

\- Você pensa em trabalhar pra uma dessas empresas de roupas? Fazer faculdade pra isso?

\- É um tanto cedo pra dizer. Não pensei a respeito.

\- Pois eu acho que você deveria tentar! Já pensou em como seria legal você trabalhando para uma dessas grandes marcas? Talvez até consiga um emprego em Tokyo!

\- Ni-Nishinoya...

\- Eu quero usar as roupas que você desenhar, Asahi-san! Vou ver se o seu modelo número 1!

Yuu se cala. Percebe que novamente engrenou em sua própria velocidade e desatou a metralhar palavras contra o cauteloso Asahi. Seus lábios se movem novamente, para iniciar um pedido de desculpas-

\- Eu ficaria muito feliz se você usasse minhas roupas, Nishinoya.

Foi a vez de o líbero sorrir, lutando para conter a vontade de agarrar-se ao namorado.

\- Muitas delas... bom... eu fiz pensando em você.

Ele então lhe mostra que muitas das blusas e camiseta são estampadas com expressões idiomáticas de quatro caracteres. Nishinoya sente seu peito se aquecer enquanto os olhos acompanham as indicações de Asahi.

\- Eu vou ficar bem bonito então. Não acha?

\- Você já é bonito, Nishinoya.

Surpreso com a própria coragem, Azumane cora violentamente. Nishinoya só consegue pensar no quanto ele gostaria de beijá-lo.

\- Asahi... obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo.

\- Eu que agradeço. Por me ouvir.

Enquanto retomam seu caminho, Nishinoya inicia uma série de perguntas. Quer saber como o namorado começou a desenhar, quais os mangakás em que ele mais se inspira e coisas do gênero. Ainda que ansioso por saber mais, tenta controlar o jorro de palavras. Pois ele tem de reconhecer: diminuir o ritmo para acompanhar a velocidade de Asahi pode ser surpreendente. E muito gratificante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora, ora... Eu não esperava que demorasse tanto tempo para eu retomar esse trabalho. Mas a correria de início de ano me pegou em cheio e eu confesso que, após ler os últimos capítulos do mangá, queria escrever algo sobre Asahi mostrando seus desenhos ao Nishinoya. Espero que logo esse trabalho volte a fluir em seu ritmo normal.


	18. Um amigo observador

\- Ryuu, você é muito querido, mas também muito distraído! Não consegue perceber o que outras pessoas estão sentindo mesmo que esteja escrito na cara delas!

Saeko é uma chata, sempre insistindo nisso. Ora, só por que ele fala alto (quase) o tempo todo e tem cara de mal quer dizer que é incapaz de prestar atenção nos outros? “As coisas não são bem assim, nee-san!”, ele insiste. A jovem de cabelos loiros apenas ri, fazendo um cafuné travesso no alto de sua careca. Ryuu gostaria de ficar furioso, mas tem de admitir que Saeko é a melhor irmã do mundo, ainda que viva pegando em seu pé. Talvez isso seja um pré-requisito para ser uma boa irmã.

Ele discorda de Saeko não por ser teimoso ou apenas para ter o prazer de gerar mais uma das famosas discussões dos irmãos Tanaka. Na verdade, Ryuu sempre teve certo receio de ser carregado por sua própria personalidade e acabar metendo os pés pelas mãos, por isso, prefere esconder o que sabe e demonstrar sua preocupação com os outros pelas entrelinhas. Ele acredita que é capaz de fazer isso com grande desenvoltura, embora tenha a certeza que ninguém acreditaria no quão sutil um cara falastrão e meio maluco pode ser. Ele próprio não acreditaria caso outro cara falastrão e meio maluco lhe dissesse a mesma coisa.

Ele sabe, por exemplo, que sua mãe, quando está feliz, tem o hábito de cantarolar músicas antigas e andar pela casa como se estivesse bailando por um grande salão de festas. Ele gosta de segui-la, acompanhando a voz melodiosa e às vezes ela até o convida para dançar, arriscando alguns passos a dois. Sabe também que seu pai, sempre que está preocupado, começa a roer as unhas e come a pele dos cantos dos dedos, deixando as mãos com um aspecto horrível. “Velho, velho... se continuar assim, vou passar pimenta nas suas unhas”, ele comenta, brincalhão, oferecendo-se para conversar com o pai logo em seguida.

Sutileza. Um tanto intrometida, meio brusca, mas nem por isso menos afetuosa.

A capacidade de ler os outros sem ser percebido é bastante útil em quadra. É a partir do olhar e dos movimentos dos rivais que ele pode identificar onde atacar ou sobre qual jogador colocar pressão. Nem sempre Ryuu tem certeza se está analisando as coisas corretamente, porém, considera que seus julgamentos chegam a uma margem de 70% – às vezes mais, às vezes menos, porém um índice razoável de toda forma. Suga-san, Tsukishima, Kageyama e, claro, Noya são bem melhores do que ele no que diz respeito a entender os times do outro lado da rede.

Seu percentual de acertos é muito melhor no que se refere à própria Karasuno. Por mais que fale alto e corra pelo ginásio, a parte contemplativa de Ryuu permanece atenta aos colegas de equipe. Conhece a diferença dos sorrisos quase indecifráveis de Daichi e consegue perceber se Suga está irritado apenas por analisar as marcas em sua testa. Enoshita, Kinoshita, Narita têm também suas nuances, ainda que sejam silenciosos. Ler uma pessoa expansiva é mais fácil. Hinata, por exemplo, é muito mais acessível do que os outros novatos, entretanto, conhecer todos a fundo é apenas uma questão de tempo.

E então há Nishinoya, seu melhor amigo, um livro aberto diante de seus olhos. Nishinoya que, quando está viajando em meio às reuniões do time, tem o hábito de ficar contando os machucados ao longo dos braços. Nishinoya que lambe constantemente os lábios secos quando está concentrado. Nishinoya que salta para a bola com uma expressão de feroz confiança no rosto. Ele é capaz de saber até mesmo quando Nishinoya está com fome! E também como Nishinoya mudou nos últimos meses. Especialmente com relação a Asahi.

Ryuu tem medo de não estar sendo um bom amigo. Ele percebeu que as coisas mudaram na época em que Asahi deixou a equipe – nunca antes ele havia visto no rosto de Noya aquela expressão de quem teve o coração arrasado. De início, não acreditou. Trata-se, afinal, de dois caras e Nishinoya é tão fissurado em Kiyoko-san quanto ele próprio. Os pequenos sinais de que sua intuição estava certa foram ganhando maior força aos poucos. O tom de voz de Noya mudou e seu olhar traz uma esperança dolorida sempre que ele caminha em direção ao ginásio. Aquela cara de tristeza não desaparece nem mesmo quando Tanaka o deixa comer os bolinhos de carne de sua marmita. E quando Nishinoya passa a negar a guloseima, todas as suas dúvidas desaparecem: o amigo sofre de coração partido.

Está puto com Asahi! Mesmo que o Ás seja maior e mais forte do que ele, Ryuu está decidido a sentar a mão naquele desgraçado! O pior de tudo é que Noya ainda gosta dele, logo, quebrar a cara de Azumane talvez não seja a melhor opção. Quem sabe possa arrastá-lo para o ginásio, nem que o segure pelos cabelos, para que ele ao menos veja como Nishinoya está triste. É com esse propósito que ele ruma até o andar das salas dos terceiros anos certa manhã, pisando duro e bufando como um touro. Da porta, chama Azumane com um grito tão bruto que os outros estudantes se assustam. O grandalhão, porém, apenas se vira em direção a ele, com um sorriso sem brilho nos lábios. É a pista que ele necessitava para perceber que há algo errado: ainda que Asahi seja o mais retraído entre os veteranos do clube, o Ás não sorri daquela forma.

Em vez de seguir adiante com o plano, Tanaka apenas pede ao grandão que reconsidere a decisão de deixar o time, pois todos sentem sua falta. Especialmente Nishinoya. E como se Ryuu tivesse dito uma palavra mágica, o sorriso falso desaparece do rosto de Asahi – ele baixa a cabeça, desvia o olhar para o chão e sua boca se abre sem emitir qualquer som. É mais ou menos como Azumane age quando comete algum erro estúpido em quadra. Só que, dessa vez, é pior. Mil vezes pior. E assim, sem querer, Tanaka descobre que Asahi também gosta de Nishinoya. Sua vontade se divide em bolar algum plano para que os dois fiquem juntos ou encher aqueles dois panacas de porrada para ver se deixam de ser tão cegos.

Pela primeira vez na vida, deseja que Saeko tenha razão: se fosse distraído, jamais teria se metido nos problemas de amor dos outros e, assim, não precisaria ficar remoendo aquilo tudo em segredo. Como dizem mais velhos, “ignorância é sinônimo de felicidade”. E que caralhos ele pode fazer? Empurrar Nishinoya em direção a Asahi e vice-versa? Ao menos essa seria uma saída simples... E se ele estiver enganado? Tem 95% de certeza que Nishinoya está apaixonado por Asahi, mas os outros 5% de dúvida o incomodam, pois ele não pode desconsiderar o quão impulsivo é seu raciocínio. Asahi poderia facilitar as coisas, nascendo de novo como mulher, afinal, não há nada errado em pensar que seu melhor amigo gosta de uma garota. Mas também não há nada de errado em pensar que seu melhor amigo gosta de outro cara. Algumas pessoas ignorantes não aceitam isso, mas não cabe a elas determinar a felicidade dos outros. Ryuu gostaria apenas de ajudar a resolver as coisas, muito embora quase tudo esteja além de seu controle.

E então, Azumane volta, com aquela cara de cachorro perdido e o destino, materializado na malandragem de Ukai, o coloca para jogar no mesmo time que Nishinoya. Do outro lado da quadra, o coração de Tanaka se divide. Se, por um lado, ele deve ser um jogador exemplar e subir para bloquear os ataques do Ás; também teme que, ao fazê-lo, acabe destruindo o que resta do coração de Asahi – e, por consequência, o de Nishinoya. Porém, Tanaka percebe que há algo no ar... Apesar do trauma, Asahi continua atacando. E sempre que a bola volta, Nishinoya está lá para impedi-la de tocar o chão. “Eu treinei segue-bloqueio com as tias durante a suspensão”. Noya-san realmente é um cara superlegal! Ele está lutando pelo homem que ele gosta! E Ryuu sente vontade chorar em quadra. Lágrimas muito profissionais, é claro!

Como num passe de mágica, Asahi-san está de volta. Nishinoya e ele conversam como se nada de ruim tivesse acontecido.

Os dias passam mais rápido do que Ryuu deseja. As provas se acumulam, os treinos aumentam, e há tantas garotas bonitas pelos corredores da Karasuno que ele sequer consegue pensar direito em como abordá-las. Kiyoko-san é inacessível. Noya tira sarro, dizendo que ele nunca vai conseguir conversar com qualquer uma delas e ele bem pensa em retrucar “e quanto ao Asahi-san?” Mas Ryuu quer ser um bom amigo, o amigo que Nishinoya merece. Ainda que o líbero seja um cara que dificilmente esconda suas emoções, Tanaka sabe que um assunto importante como aquele deve ser tratado com todo o cuidado. Uma pena ele não ser muito delicado! Ou talvez, um pouco de ousadia faça bem aos dois idiotas que não conseguem enxergar um palmo à frente do nariz.

\- É bom ter Asahi-san de volta, não é?

\- Sim.

Uma única palavra. O sorriso nos lábios de Yuu e seus olhos fixos na figura do Ás dizem muito mais.

\- Seria bom você tentar se reaproximar dele. Azumane-san é todo assustado e, sei lá, eu acho que você também gostaria de mostrar a ele o quanto está feliz por estarem   
jogando juntos novamente.

Nishinoya volta seu olhar em direção ao amigo, parecendo um tanto confuso com aquela observação. Ryuu apenas dá de ombros. Fez o que acreditava ser certo. 

No dia seguinte, ao perceber que Nishinoya e Asahi estão conversando à porta do ginásio antes de irem embora, Ryuu sai discretamente pelos fundos. Os dois idiotas precisam de tempo. 

O tempo ainda passa muito rápido para o gosto de Tanaka, porém, as coisas estão se ajeitando. Ele até que não se sai (tão) mal nas provas, o time cresceu muito apesar da derrota para a Aoba Johsai e algumas garotas até sorriem de uma forma bem fofa quando ele passa pelos corredores – e ele espera, do fundo do coração, que esses risos sejam algo positivo! Kiyoko-san, objeto de sua atenção, lhe parabenizou pelo desempenho nos jogos e ele sentiu borboletas tomando conta de seu estômago. Por outro lado, algumas coisas ainda não se resolveram. Enquanto caminham de volta para o ginásio, ele percebe a tensão de Nishinoya – o líbero não para de morder o lábio inferior e anda um tanto curvado. Aquela preocupação tem nome e sobrenome: Asahi Azumane. E se aquele imbecil de quase 2 metros de altura não estiver na quadra hoje de tarde, Tanaka vai arrancar cada um dos seus fios de cabelo compridos com as mãos!

Mas o grandalhão logo adentra o ginásio e toda a tensão desaparece do rosto de Noya. Quando os olhos castanhos de Azumane encontram os do líbero, ele sorri, entre o tímido e o contente. Tudo isso passa despercebido aos demais, que logo se põem a preparar a quadra pra o treino, mas Ryuu capta cada pequeno movimento daqueles rostos. Sente-se aliviado em perceber que as coisas não irão desandar como aconteceu após a derrota para a Dateko. De todo modo, os dois palermas continuam tateando no escuro! Por isso mesmo, Tanaka fica em quadra até o último minuto a fim de convencer Daichi a deixar os dois bobalhões recolhendo o equipamento e depois inventa um compromisso de última hora para também poder dar no pé.

Ryuu mal dorme naquela noite, pensando nas milhões de coisas que poderiam dar errado. Na manhã seguinte, ele encontra Nishinoya na hora do intervalo. Ele tem um brilho novo no olhar e Tanaka acha incrível como os orbes castanhos conseguem ficar ainda mais radiantes do que o normal. Noya não lhe diz nada, mas isso pouco importa. Já é difícil contar aos amigos que gostamos de uma garota... gostar de um cara deve ser ainda mais complicado! Ainda que o tempo passe depressa demais para o seu gosto, Tanaka reconhece que tempo é a única coisa que Noya precisa para se sentir seguro e contar a “novidade” a ele.

Asahi é discreto, mas não menos apaixonado. É um gigante feito de pequenas coisas que se manifestam silenciosamente. Todas as vezes em que ele ajuda Nishinoya a se levantar do chão após uma defesa é como se suas mãos carregassem a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Sempre que Nishinoya salva uma bola, mesmo que seja do lado adversário da quadra, Tanaka pode ver Azumane vibrando apenas pela expressão que sua face adquire. Por outro lado, o fato de que eles andam de segredinhos pelos cantos é mais perceptível para todos, porém, apenas Ryuu sabe (ou, pelo menos, desconfia) que eles não estão (sempre) falando sobre vôlei.

De vez em quando, os níveis de romance extrapolam a discrição...

\- Ei, Asahi-san, nós ainda temos tempo. O que acha de você cortar o meu levantamento?

Se isso não é uma declaração de amor na cara dura, Ryuu não sabe o que mais poderia ser. Por trás de cada uma daquelas palavras, brilha o sentimento escancarado que não cabe dentro de Noya. Pego de surpresa, Asahi cora. É a reação natural dele sempre que recebe um elogio, logo, deve ser também sua reação natural quando recebe uma declaração de amor. O jeito de Nishinoya pronunciar o nome do Ás, por si só, é único. Em meio ao rubor que cresce na face de Azumane, brota um pequeno sorriso e ele balança a cabeça, indicando que sim – uma resposta afirmativa e silenciosa ao sentimento de Yuu.

A quadra de vôlei, no meio de um treino, não é o lugar mais adequado para se fazer uma declaração de amor. Além do mais, Suga-san está olhando tudo, com certeza tentando unir as peças daquele quebra-cabeça – o camisa 2 da Karasuno é do tipo de pessoa que consegue ser tanto um anjo, quanto um demônio, alterando muito rapidamente entre um e outro. Ryuu quer ser um bom amigo e bons amigos ajudam o outro a esconder romances quando nem todos ainda podem saber a respeito.

\- Ei, Noya-san, eu também quero cortar!

Talvez Nishinoya o odeie naquele momento, mas Ryuu espera que ele o entenda. Tudo bem que se intrometer na declaração de amor de alguém não é nada sutil ou delicado, mas ninguém espera que ele tenha qualquer uma daquelas qualidades. Por isso mesmo, a intromissão é o disfarce perfeito. Suga-san sorri e pede para também cortar os levantamentos de Nishinoya. Missão concluída com sucesso. Ou, talvez, Koushi esteja apenas sendo dissimulado, mas isso é algo que Tanaka prefere ignorar pelo bem de sua própria autoestima.

Ao final do treino, os terceiranistas seguem para uma tarde de estudos, enquanto Ryuu e Noya fazem seu caminho até o mercado da família Ukai. A medida que se aproximam, sentem o aroma perfumado dos bolinhos de carne no ar. O líbero está contente. Ainda que seus levantamentos não sejam perfeitos, Asahi-san o elogiou e fez o melhor que pôde para cravar as bolas do outro lado da quadra. Cada tentativa é uma declaração de amor, um conjunto de pequenos gestos, pois Azumane é feito de pequenas coisas. E Nishinoya aprecia cada uma delas.

“Sortudos da porra...”

\- Sabe, Noya, eu estou feliz por você.

O amigo lhe olha um tanto perdido. A declaração vem de lugar nenhum, como uma bola de vôlei que acerta sua cabeça em cheio após um saque desajeitado de Hinata.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Ora! Estou feliz por você!

\- Você é meio maluco, Ryuu...

\- Sou mesmo!

Tanaka gargalha, cruzando os braços atrás da nuca. Dizem que os melhores amigos são aqueles malucos o suficiente para nos entender e ele gosta de ser um bom amigo para Nishinoya. 

O cheiro dos bolinhos penetra as narinas, atiçando sua fome.

\- Quem chegar por último na loja tem que pagar um bolinho!

\- Ei, não é justo, Ryuu! Eu não estava prestando atenção!

Minutos depois, Tanaka devora seu bolinho enquanto ri da reclamação de Nishinoya. “Vai ter troco, Ryuu”, o líbero ameaça, fazendo com que ele gargalhe ainda mais. Sorte   
no amor, azar no jogo. Ryuu espera que, algum dia, ele também tenha a sorte de encontrar alguém que ame e que essa pessoa o corresponda, assim como está acontecendo com Nishinoya e Asahi. E quem sabe essa pessoa não será Kiyoko-san?


	19. Primeira Vez

\- Asahi...

A voz de Nishinoya escapa pela boca num sussurro rouco. A respiração quente atinge o rosto de Asahi, misturando-se à do Ás. Suas testas estão coladas uma na outra, seus corpos estão entrelaçados, esparramados sobre o colchão, unidos num só. O suor faz com que o abraço quente cole ainda mais, atiçando-os a manter o roçar lento e constante de seus membros. Eles querem fazer tudo certo, tudo da forma mais memorável possível, ainda que não saibam exatamente como fazê-lo. O sexo é um mistério excitante e um pouco assustador, assim como a maioria das coisas na juventude. Com cumplicidade e, também, paciência, podem aprender juntos, um com o outro.

A fricção aumenta, os falos rijos e sensíveis se esfregando com mais firmeza, queimando de tesão. Seus olhos se encontram, tímidos e ainda assim, risonhos. Um quer saber se o outro está gostando, se está se sentindo tão bem quanto o outro sente. Nishinoya por cima, o corpo esguio e ligeiro entregue aos braços fortes de Asahi. Asahi por baixo, o corpo grande e acolhedor envolvendo toda a energia que vem de Nishinoya. O cheiro deles toma conta do quarto, assim como seus sons – respirações pesadas, gemidos baixos, pedidos por mais de todas aquelas sensações boas. O único ruído estranho que os acompanha é o leve ranger da cama.

\- Yuu...

Asahi sobe as mãos pelo rosto de Nishinoya, segurando-o com doçura. Ainda que seja difícil, manter os olhos abertos para poder ver o rosto de seu namorado, quer apreciar a expressão de prazer em sua face. Nishinoya se deixa admirar por algum tempo, sem conseguir deter o rubor que toma conta de sua pele, e então avança, buscando a boca de Asahi. Ele gosta de sentir a barba roçando em seu rosto e também do toque dos cabelos macios se interpondo entre eles. Azumane busca corresponder ao beijo, entreabrindo os lábios para receber as carícias do menor, suas línguas se tocando devagar.

\- Asahi...

\- Yuu...

Sem formas de tratamento, sem sobrenomes, por que entregar-se a alguém exige derrubar barreiras. E o que Asahi e Yuu mais desejam nesse exato momento é se tornarem um só, pulsando no mesmo ritmo, ardendo no mesmo sentimento. Desejam entregar-se um ao outro, consumar aquilo que há tanto tempo está preso em seus corações. Já não há mais os dez meses de idade que os separam, muito menos a diferença de altura. Não há mais inibições, timidez, receios, assim como também já não há o mundo lá fora, com suas convenções e julgamentos... Tudo o que existe é o amor que toma conta daquele quarto.

Quase perdem o fôlego em meio ao beijo, sentindo o prazer que toma conta deles se transformar em gozo. O líquido quente escorre por seus corpos, se espalha sobre a pele, mas eles não se separam. Na verdade, buscam ainda mais o corpo um do outro, num abraço caloroso. Asahi acha curioso como Yuu é tão pequeno e, ainda assim, parece ser capaz de acolher seu corpo por inteiro. E Nishinoya adora como seu corpo se encaixa perfeitamente com o de Azumane, permitindo a ele repousar a cabeça no ombro do maior e beijar-lhe o pescoço. A mão direita de Asahi repousa sobre os cabelos arrepiados de seu namorado, brincando carinhosamente com os fios negros.

As respirações, aos poucos, voltam ao ritmo normal. O abraço gentil permanece. Apenas uma calamidade como um terremoto, um furacão ou os pais de Nishinoya chegando em casa faria com que eles se descolassem. 

\- Asahi... eu estou feliz. Feliz que foi com você.

Apesar da voz calma, até mesmo um tanto serena, Nishinoya sente seu coração queimando de felicidade. Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes imaginou aquela cena, em tantos lugares, em tantos momentos, mas nos últimos meses, sempre a imaginou com Asahi. E agora, o grandalhão está realmente deitado em sua cama, envolvendo seu corpo nu, beijando-lhe o alto da cabeça. Nunca, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais secretos, ele imaginou que a verdade seria tão melhor que a imaginação.

Asahi poderia dizer “eu também”. Um simples “eu também”, pois é a verdade que ele desejava que Nishinoya fosse a primeira pessoa com quem ele faria amor. E com quem gostaria de dividir sua vida. Esse pensamento o assalta de forma tão arrebatadora que “eu também” se torna muito pouco para ele expressar o que sente. Puxando Yuu para si, ele mergulha naqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes como o céu estrelado.

\- Eu te amo, Yuu.

Descuidado. Asahi sempre se achou descuidado. Uma declaração como aquela deveria vir em algum lugar bonito, após um jantar ou qualquer coisa romântica do tipo e ele, descuidado!, simplesmente acabou de dizê-la por que seu coração foi incapaz de continuar guardando aquelas palavras tão preciosas para o momento ideal.

A frase atinge Yuu em cheio, penetrando seus ouvidos e seu coração. E é tudo o que ele gostaria de ouvir, tudo o que ele vinha esperando uma oportunidade para dizer. Ele se debruça sobre Asahi e o beija por todo o rosto, mal cabendo em si de felicidade.

\- Diz de novo, Asahi. Diz.

Azumane cora. Uma voz do fundo do coração, por sua vez, insiste: diga!, diga! E com toda a convicção do mundo, ele torna a repetir as palavras, os lábios procurando retribuir aos beijos de Nishinoya.

\- Eu te amo, Yuu. Eu te amo!

\- Eu também te amo, Asahi. Eu vou te amar pra sempre!

Nishinoya sempre ouviu as pessoas à sua volta reclamando do quão exagerado ele é, porém, não há nenhum exagero naquela frase. Ele tem muitos sonhos, muitos desejos e sequer sabe se conseguirá concretizar todos eles. Por outro lado, tem uma única certeza: quer Asahi ao seu lado em cada momento. E se isso for um exagero, bem, ele se declara culpado de exagerar! Podem prendê-lo e jogar a chave fora!

“Pra sempre”. As palavras ecoam na mente de Azumane – logo ele, que tem medo do dia de amanhã, que não tem um plano para o futuro e que, de repente, recebe todo aquele amor. Em vez de sentir medo, seu coração é tomado por uma vontade imensa de corresponder aquele sentimento com todas as suas forças, pois ter Yuu ao seu lado é o que ele mais deseja.

\- Pra sempre, então! Eu e você.

\- Nós dois!

Pra sempre é muito tempo. Muitas coisas podem acontecer – coisas impossíveis de se controlar, coisas que não dependem apenas deles, coisas que lhes trarão medo e dúvidas. Ainda assim, eles se sentem invencíveis, pois estarão lado a lado.

***

Naquela noite, Nishinoya deu-se conta de que, pela primeira vez, não chamou o namorado de “Asahi-san”. E embora ele não saiba explicar o porquê, aquela constatação enche seu coração de calor. Asahi percebeu o mesmo ainda no caminho de volta para casa. E quando tal pensamento lhe penetrou o cérebro, ele empacou e precisou apoiar-se num muro. Lentamente, um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto. Ele deu um pequeno pulo de alegria e continuou seu caminho.


	20. Por Trás de Cada Palavra

O ruído da porta da frente se abrindo chega ao quarto, fazendo com que os rapazes busquem pelo chão as roupas esparramadas. Vestem-se apressados, em meio às batidas aceleradas de seus corações e risadas que mesclam o nervosismo e a graça daquele momento. Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Nishinoya chegam à porta do quarto, encontram dois estudantes exemplares debruçados sobre livros, resolvendo problemas de matemática. Ambos agradecem a “Azumane-san” por sua paciência em ajudar “Yuu-kun”, com uma generosidade tão singela que o Ás sente seu coração pesar – não consegue evitar o pensamento de que talvez esteja levando o filho deles para um mau caminho. Um caminho que Nishinoya explora tão afoito quanto ele.

\- Você gostaria de ficar para o jantar, Azumane-kun? Trouxemos pizza.

\- Fique, Asahi-san! Será divertido!

Está tarde, mas com Nishinoya pedindo, ele não consegue dizer não. Ainda mais quando Yuu o chama daquela forma – apesar do pronome de tratamento, apesar da distância física de alguns passos que separa seus corpos, Asahi sente as palavras reverberando em seu coração, embaladas naquela voz alegre, quase cantada, que Yuu usa apenas quando eles estão a sós. De forma muito educada, ele aceita o convite e ajuda o líbero a colocar a mesa.

O jantar transcorre de forma muito tranquila, ainda que os Nishinoya falem muito mais do que seus pais quando estão à mesa. Perguntam a eles sobre a escola, sobre o time, sobre a tarde de estudos – “Tudo muito bem”, Yuu apressa-se em dizer com relação ao último tópico – e também contam sobre o seu dia. Asahi se sente um tanto estranho, pois não consegue deixar de pensar que se trata de um jantar em família. Por um lado, sente que está se intrometendo no que deveria ser uma noite comum entre pais e filho; por outro, ousa pensar que está diante de seus sogros sem que eles saibam – uma ideia que lhe faz corar por inteiro.

\- Coma mais, Azumane-kun! Nada de ficar com vergonha!

\- Ah, o-obrigado!

Yuu mal consegue conter o riso. Percebe uma certa tensão no jeito de Asahi e até mesmo pensa no quão engraçado seria dizer “pai, mãe, Asahi-san e eu estamos namorado” ou qualquer coisa do gênero, apenas para ver o outro corar ainda mais. Ri até se dar conta do quanto gostaria de dizer a eles o que realmente sente por Azumane e apresentá-lo como seu namorado, porém, ele não pode. Ao menos, não ainda. Espera que, quando Asahi e ele estiverem prontos para contar, seus pais sejam capazes de reconhecer a verdade daquele amor. Mordendo o lábio inferior, Yuu pensa em como será esse dia e quando ele chegará.

\- Já comeu, filho? Está voando longe.

\- Ah, desculpe! Estava só distraído.

O relógio da cozinha indica que são 21 horas. Asahi precisa ir ou seus pais ficarão preocupados. Ele agradece à gentileza dos Nishinoya e eles o convidam a retornar sempre que quiser. Yuu se oferece para acompanhar o outro até a porta. Do lado de fora, são recebidos pelo calor da noite nublada, sinal do fim do inverno. Logo mais, chegará a primavera, trazendo com as flores o último campeonato que eles disputarão juntos pela Karasuno. Os dois trocam um olhar, sorrindo com cumplicidade.

\- Obrigado por me convidar para o jantar hoje. Foi mesmo divertido.

\- Você estava um pouco nervoso.

O maior ri sem jeito, coçando a barba.

\- Bom... – Azumane estica a cabeça, se certificando que seus sogros (e a palavra ecoa em sua mente, pesada e leve ao mesmo tempo) ainda estão distraídos com a louça – Não é todo o dia que eu janto com os pais do meu namorado.

Yuu sente uma vontade doida de beijá-lo. Aquele cara grande e forte, todo feito em ternura por ele.

\- Asahi... um dia eu vou te chamar assim, só de “Asahi”, na frente de todos!

Nishinoya tem aquele tom sonhador na voz, que usa quando fala de vencer o Torneio da Primavera ou de viajar pelo mundo todo, conhecendo cada um dos países do globo. Piscando os olhos, Azumane leva algum tempo a entender.

\- Você pode me chamar de Asahi sempre que quiser.

\- Não – o líbero sacode a cabeça, olhando fixamente nos olhos do mais alto – Não é para eu te chamar de “Asahi” como “meu amigo Asahi” ou “meu colega de time Asahi”. Isso todo mundo já sabe que você é. Eu quero te chamar de Asahi. Apenas Asahi. Na frente de todos!

A expressão confusa no rosto de Azumane cede espaço para um sorriso e ele deposita um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Nishinoya, aproveitando-se da privacidade que as paredes lhe oferecem.

\- Mas você já me chama assim! Hoje mesmo, quando você pediu para eu ficar, você disse “Asahi-san”, mas eu senti que você quis a minha companhia como Asahi. E foi com essa condição que eu aceitei ficar, não como amigo, não como companheiro de quadra ou...

O Ás se cala por um momento. Tem medo de continuar a falar e dizer alguma besteira. Isso já aconteceu tantas vezes antes, incluindo com Nishinoya. Estaria se fazendo entender? As palavras, todas elas, parecem ter assumido um ar muito solene em sua tentativa de explicação. Asahi apenas tem certeza do que sentiu quando Yuu disse seu nome naquela hora. Seu coração tem absoluta certeza. E ele gostaria muito que Nishinoya soubesse que, apesar da aparente distância, ele o entende.

Diante dos olhos muito intensos do menor, Asahi respira fundo e diz:

\- Nishinoya...

Foi a vez do líbero puxar Asahi para mais um beijo, pois aquele homem, seu homem, merecia todos os beijos com os quais sua boca poderia lhe brindar. Pois ele também ouviu e entendeu. A voz de Asahi assumindo aquele tom de ternura serena, de gentileza vinda do fundo do coração. O sobrenome estava ali, mas a distância era apenas aparente – o modo de dizer encurtava o espaço entre eles. Por detrás do longo “Nishinoya”, ele ouviu um curto e doce “Yuu”.

Uma pena que seus pais ou amigos ainda não possam saber sobre aquele amor. Trata-se, por outro lado, de uma questão de tempo. Até esse dia chegar, terão de se esconder atrás de formalidades respeitosas, porém, o sentimento extrapola as palavras. O mais importante é que eles consigam se entender. E isso basta.

Finalmente se despedem. No caminho de volta para casa, Asahi sente como se estivesse caminhando nas nuvens.


	21. Hormônios

\- O tema da aula de hoje é hormônios. É um assunto importante, por isso, prestem bastante atenção – instrui Kitadani-sensei, voltando-se para o quadro e desenhando os kanjis com giz branco, em movimentos muito hábeis – Os hormônios são substâncias essenciais para o bom funcionamento de nosso corpo. Eles podem ser produzidos pelas glândulas de nosso sistema endócrino, tema da nossa aula anterior, ou então por alguns neurônios. Para vocês terem uma ideia da importância dessas substâncias, saibam que seria impossível viver sem hormônios. Eles regulam nosso humor, nosso crescimento...

O hormônio do crescimento não foi particularmente gentil com Nishinoya. Demorou algum tempo até que ele superasse isso, mas o líbero está em paz com seu corpo nos dias de hoje. Claro que ainda sente inveja de como as pessoas maiores podem pegar coisas nas prateleiras mais altas ou utilizar os corrimãos instalados nos tetos dos trens. Por outro lado, há muitas coisas que ele não poderia fazer caso fosse alto. Ninguém do time, com a exceção de Shoyou, é capaz de equipará-lo em velocidade. Sua pouca altura também permite que ele mergulhe na quadra várias e várias vezes, vencendo num piscar de olhos a distância entre uma bola que cai e o chão. Ele também passa despercebido em meio às multidões e fica confortável em qualquer espaço, por menor que seja. 

Esses espaços incluem agora o colo de Asahi. Nishinoya não consegue resistir: busca o colo do namorado como se precisasse do ar para viver. Quando Asahi se deita, tomando conta da cama como um grande urso de pelúcia desengonçado, Yuu sente a compulsão de se espalhar sobre ele, enterrar o rosto em seu peito e aspirar todos os cheiros que vêm da pele branca. Quando os braços musculosos do Ás o envolvem, ele se derrete como manteiga sobre o pão quente. Nesses momentos, sente-se feliz por ser tão baixinho.

\- Estão conseguindo acompanhar a explicação?

A turma toda faz que sim com a cabeça, incluindo Nishinoya, que está com a caneta em punho e olhando para frente como o aluno exemplar que ele não é. A última anotação em seu caderno foi a palavra “fliperama” em uma tabela intitulada “lugares para ir com Asahi-san no final de semana”.

\- Mesmo nossas emoções estão relacionadas a hormônios. A felicidade, por exemplo, está ligada a quatro substâncias que atuam em conjunto: endorfina, dopamina, serotonina e ocitocina. A endorfina é um analgésico natural, liberado durante a prática de exercícios físicos ou a partir da realização de atividades em grupo. É por causa dela que nos sentimentos contentes após um treinamento intenso. Já a dopamina é produzida quando vivenciamos algo que nos proporciona a sensação de recompensa, tal como comprar algo que queremos muito ou comer algo que gostamos.

Os únicos ruídos que se interpõem à voz constante de Suga são os passos apressados de Asahi e Daichi, somados ao vai-e-vem da bola que explode contra a palma da mão do camisa 1, repica no chão e depois bate contra a parede, para então reiniciar o mesmo ciclo a partir da mão do Ás, num fluxo contínuo.

\- Liberada quando nos sentimos importantes e queridos pelos outros, a serotonina também é encontrada em alimentos ricos em triptofano, como a banana, o queijo e o chocolate. Por fim, a oxitocina, age em nossos corpos quando estamos perto das pessoas que são importantes para nós, como familiares e amigos. Popularmente conhecida como “hormônio do amor”, essa substância também se manifesta quando estamos apaixonados, pois está associada a sensações como cumplicidade, segurança e fidelidade.

\- Quem errar paga o almoço! – Daichi provoca, colocando mais força em seus cortes.

\- Certo! – Asahi retruca sem pensar duas vezes, sorrindo em meio ao suor que escorre pela face.

Suga suspira, descansando o livro de biologia sobre as pernas cruzadas. Desde o princípio, a ideia de um deles ler os conteúdos do vestibular em voz alta enquanto o outro se aquece lhe parecera uma péssima ideia.

\- Daichiii! Você não está prestando atenção!

\- Claro que estou – o capitão insistiu, saltando para golpear a bola novamente, sua voz entrecortada pela respiração ofegante – Hormônios da felicidade. Importantes para a saúde. Oxitocina é ligada ao amor e a serotonina tem a ver com chocolates!

\- Escreva uma resposta toda desconexa assim na prova que você não vai passar nem mesmo da primeira fase dos exames! – ralhou o camisa 2, deixando o livro de lado para começar o alongamento.

\- Vocês querem estudar a sós? Eu posso me aquecer de outra forma – Asahi interveio, um tanto arrependido de ter achado graça da resposta atravessada de Daichi, pois Suga consegue ser tão terrível quanto o capitão quando não é levado a sério.

\- Nada disso, Ás! Nós temos uma aposta! – A cortada de Sawamura foi tão forte que a bola subiu em uma trajetória alta e veloz após se chocar contra a parede. Asahi precisou tomar distância, correndo de costas até conseguir alcançá-la e golpeá-la novamente. Ele sabia muito bem, que por trás daquela face séria e compenetrada, seu capitão também era absurdamente competitivo – Além do mais, você está sendo um exemplo perfeito para esse conteúdo!

\- O que? – Asahi piscou algumas vezes, quase perdendo o tempo de outra bola venosa lançada por Daichi.

\- Felicidade, hormônios... você está diferente nessas últimas semanas, todo alegre e sorrindo feito bobo. Espero que não esteja se entupindo de chocolates!

Asahi quase não consegue correr. Suas pernas ficam pesadas e sua mente vai para outro lugar enquanto ele tenta processar o que o outro lhe disse. Um comentário como aquele geralmente sai da boca de Daichi cheio de implicância, porém, dessa vez, é como se a implicância não estivesse lá. Ou, pelo menos, é como se ela não a sentisse. Por sorte, ele consegue devolver a bola, ainda que de forma fácil para que Sawamura usa-se toda sua força em um novo ataque.

\- O que eles estão fazendo? – Tanaka pergunta, um tanto confuso. Ele e Nishinoya acabaram de entrar no ginásio.

\- Estão agindo feito idiotas. Apostaram um almoço – Suga mastiga as palavras, irritado; apenas sua compostura o impede de triturar Asahi e Daichi com uma série de socos – Ainda bem que Hinata e Kageyama não estão aqui para presenciar essa bobagem!

\- Boa sorte, Asahi-san! – Nishinoya grita, ignorando o evidente desgosto na voz de Suga.

Daichi cortou outra bola difícil, que espirra muito alto e para muito longe. O camisa 1 sabe que Asahi embarca nessas brincadeiras apenas para não ser chamado de molenga, porém, logo se cansa e acaba se deixando vencer. Essa deve ser a última bola, a bola do almoço grátis. Por mais que Azumane corra, será difícil contra-atacar.

A serotonina é liberada quando nos sentimos queridos pelos outros. A ocitocina, quando estamos perto daqueles que amamos. Asahi se lembra de ter visto esse conteúdo no ano anterior, embora sua mente já não guarde tantos detalhes – seu resultado na prova de Biologia sobre o tema foi até que razoável –, mas nem todo o estudo do mundo equivale à sensação de ter os hormônios da felicidade agindo em seu corpo. E ele não precisa de chocolates para isso: tem sua combinação de serotonina e ocitocina concentradas em uma saltitante figura de 1,59 metros de pura energia, cuja presença no ginásio é o suficiente para lhe encher de ânimo.

Ao se virar contra a parede para correr atrás da bola, os olhos de Asahi cruzam com os de Nishinoya. O líbero tem um sorriso um tanto malévolo nos lábios, que se abrem num murmúrio baixo que ele consegue ler perfeitamente – “acabe com ele, Asahi-san!” A serotonina e a ocitocina percorrem sua corrente sanguínea, seus neurônios, cada átomo do seu corpo. Asahi salta e, diante de si, ele não vê a parede do ginásio e sim uma quadra adversária, na qual ele deve matar a bola. O braço direito se prepara e então, bum!, a bola atinge o chão, depois a parede, com tanta força e velocidade que explode para longe, muito mais longe do que as pernas de Daichi podem alcançar.

Quando seus pés tocam o chão, a dor do exercício dá lugar a um grande prazer, numa torrente de endorfina. Ele olha para Daichi. O capitão está um tanto espantado, mas parece ser um espanto bom, pois ele lhe sorri sem a ironia habitual.

\- Essa foi incrível, Ás!

Asahi sorri com o raro elogio e balança a cabeça de forma positiva. A dopamina está ligada ao ato de receber recompensas, o que lhe faz lembrar:

\- O almoço é por sua conta, capitão. 

A recompensa maior, porém, é a expressão no rosto de Nishinoya, que o puxa pela mão, carregando-o em direção ao depósito com a desculpa de que irão pegar o resto dos equipamentos. Mas Asahi sequer precisar ser muito inteligente para entender que se trata apenas de uma desculpa esfarrapada para que eles fiquem de amasso até serem importunados por alguém.


	22. Algo indescritível

Abrir-se para os outros nunca foi uma tarefa fácil para Asahi. Desde criança, é reservado e quieto. Não gosta de incomodar. Ao longo de sua curta vida, teve poucos bons amigos, os quais ele nem sempre conseguiu manter devido às mudanças que o fizeram perder contato com essas pessoas. Ele pode contar nos dedos quantos desses amigos vieram à sua casa e subiram até seu quarto. Uns cinco meninos com os quais ele costumava sair ou fazer trabalhos escolares na época da Seikoudai. Suga e Daichi já estiveram ali muitas e muitas vezes. E agora, Nishinoya, que está aninhando em seu peito enquanto eles assistem a um filme policial qualquer que o líbero escolheu em um site de streaming.

O quarto sempre foi, para Asahi, uma espécie de refúgio. Foi seu refúgio quando os outros garotos tiravam sarro de sua aparência. É o lugar onde sua imaginação fluiu na época de criança, se convertendo em campos de batalha, escolas de bruxaria, e tudo o mais que sua mente fértil desejava. É o espaço de trabalho onde passou horas e horas fazendo dever de casa ou fingindo fazer dever de casa enquanto jogava videogame ou assistia a desenhos animados. E também seu primeiro estúdio, por assim dizer – no armário, há pilhas e mais pilhas de desenhos, amontoados em antigas pastas.

Geralmente, leva algum tempo para que ele se sinta confortável com alguém novo em seu quarto, porém, Nishinoya se encaixa ali de um modo tão fácil e gostoso que chega a ser surreal. O líbero explora sua coleção de filmes e CDs, admira as poucas medalhas que ele ganhou durante os torneios de vôlei na categoria júnior, toma conta de sua cadeira e de sua cama como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Asahi não reclama. Toda vez que Yuu está em seu quarto, é como se o lugar se enchesse de uma vibração impossível de descrever.  
E de súbito, ele tem a vontade de beijá-lo. Puxa o corpo de Nishinoya para cima até que possa beijar seus cabelos, sua testa, seu nariz. O líbero solta um grunhido surpreso. “Ei, Asahi-san, agora não! Eles estão perto de encontrar o assassino!”. Asahi ignora os protestos, continuando a se desfazer em beijos sobre o rosto de Yuu – já faz algum tempo que não presta atenção no filme, sua mente concentrada no peso do corpo de Nishinoya sobre o seu. O líbero abandona as reclamações, rindo das cócegas que a barba lhe causa, envolvendo Azumane nos braços para correspondê-lo.

Enquanto se beijam, aquela vibração toma novamente conta de Asahi e de todo o quarto. Não ousa descrevê-la. Sequer encontra palavras para tanto. O importante é sentir.


End file.
